Sweet Mango Chutney and Spicy Prawn Curry
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Collection of Soma/Agni smut written using Casper-san's table of citrus prompts from her LJ comm... Various genres, the main one being romance.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Summer storms, sleepless nights, and you…

Author: kira

Characters: Soma/Agni

Rating: M

Words: 1251

Prompt: One wild night

Summary: Soma, unable to sleep because of a violent storm, seeks refuge in Agni's bed…

Author's note: Based on Casper-san's Citrus table…

888

A summer storm raged outside, occasionally shaking the townhouse whenever a large streak of lightening struck close by. Soma lay in his bed, wide awake and feeling very much like he was in the middle of a battle field. He hated nights like this as they made him feel small and insignificant as well as terribly lonely. When a crack of thunder sounded like it was just outside his room, he threw back the blankets and got up out of bed, lit his bedside candle and left his room. Padding softly through the townhouse he went in search of the servants' quarters.

It did not take long for the Bengali prince to find the room he was looking for. Standing just outside of it, he knocked, getting no answer. "Agni…?"Soma said softly as he opened the door to his servant's room. "I can't sleep." He jumped when another peal of thunder shook the townhouse. "Agni?"

"Yes, my prince…" Agni yawned as he sat up. "Is there something wrong?" There was a time when he would have leapt up out of bed, begging forgiveness for not coming quickly to Soma's aid, bit now that the line between master and servant had been blurred, he felt comfortable remaining in bed.

"I can't sleep. It's worse than monsoon season." Soma tensed when a flash of lightening lit up the room. A few seconds later, thunder rumbled loudly.

Agni sighed, and holding up the covers, he beckoned Soma to his bed. "Come, you can stay here."

The young prince did not need to be told twice. Just as he set his candle down on the dresser, there was another clap of thunder. Soma blew out the candle, and he was quick to climb in bed, snuggling close to his man-servant.

"Are you alright, Prince Soma?"

"Yeah…" the seventeen year old said softly. He was tense and every time there was a peal of thunder, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Are you sure, my prince?" Agni held him close as he marveled at how the seventeen year old was brave enough to live his home in search of his missing nursemaid, yet trembled like a shy virgin on her wedding night over a simple storm.

"No…" Soma whispered. "When I was little, I was always alone at night… I hated monsoon season… The heavy rains, the loud thunder…" He shuddered, and closing his eyes, he held onto Agni as if his life depended on it.

"What about Meena?"

"She had to sleep in the servants' quarters."

"I see…"

"I wish it would stop so I can sleep… I hate it!" Soma whined as it continued to rain heavily outside.

"Sssh… it's just a summer storm, like the monsoons back home." Agni rubbed little comforting circles on the prince's back.

"I know…" Soma sighed softly. "But I hate them too!" He pouted.

"Would you like me to try and distract you from the noise, so you can sleep?"

"You would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you, my prince."

"Really…?" Soma looked up at him.

"Yes…" Agni, tilting his head downwards, kissed the young prince on the forehead. It was all the encouragement Soma needed and it was not long before he had moved to blanket his man-servant, who had recently become his lover. They kissed as Agni's hands wandered down the length of Soma's back to cup his bottom.

Straddling Agni's hips as he sat up, Soma reached down for the hem of his kurta pajama top, lifting the soft cotton shirt over his head. Rolling it into a ball, he tossed it onto the floor. He leaned forward, capturing his older lover's lips with his own. Even though he was still somewhat tense as the storm continued to rage outside, the young prince found himself relaxing under his lover's gentle touch.

Agni traced the lines of one of the henna tattoos that adorned his beloved prince's body. He recalled the long, slow process of anointing his skin with oil, and painting them on and waiting for them to dry. Then there was the fun they had had brushing the dried henna off, which had led to a wild night of unbridled passion. And judging by the way Soma was grinding his bottom against Agni hips, he had the feeling this was going to be a repeat of that night_. If only I wasn't so tired…Hmmm… I wonder if you'll be happy if I simply pleasure you for a change…_

When the prince leaned forward to kiss him again, Agni seized the moment. Wrapping his arms around his young lover, he rolled them over so that Soma was lying on his back. They kissed, and breaking it, Agni trailed a line of butterfly kisses down his young lover's jaw and throat. He went lower, nipping and sucking Soma's left nipple until the tiny nub of flesh was rock hard, before moving onto the right.

"Ag…niii…" Soma moaned softly, his little cries of pleasure a soft countermelody to the storm raging outside. He was painfully hard, and each gentle caress his lover gave him sent waves of pleasure down his spine to gather in his cock. It was all he could do to delay his release as Agni tugged on the strings of his pajama bottoms. Closing his eyes, Soma fisted the sheets while his lover slowly removed the thin cotton pants.

Taking his beloved's cock in hand, Agni stroked it a few times before engulfing it in his mouth. He could tell by the taste, it would not be long before the prince reached his peak. Bobbing his head up and down, he flicked his tongue against all the places he knew gave Soma the most pleasure, while teasing his tight entrance with the fingers of his left hand.

Unable to hold back any longer, Soma moaned loudly as he climaxed.

Agni drank his young lover's essence the same way his namesake drank soma for his immortal soul. He pulled away; pausing briefly to lick the remains of the prince's spent lust from the tip of his cock, before sitting up. When another peal of thunder shook the room and Soma barely flinched, he said with a touch of amusement in his voice, "Feeling more relaxed and distracted now?"

"Yes…"the prince breathlessly replied.

"Good," Agni said, pulling his kurta up and over his head, and tossing it onto the floor. His pajama bottoms soon followed. He moved back into bed, pulling the blanket up and he lay down next to his beloved prince. "Come, my prince, let's sleep."

Soma snuggled up next to him. He sleepily said as he stroked his lover's semi-flaccid cock, "What about you, Agni? I hoped to give you a wild night of passion."

Agni nuzzled his cheek. "Tonight was for your pleasure, my prince."

"Thank you, Agni…" Soma whispered against his lover's lips, before kissing him.

"Thank you?"

"Yes… Have you not told me it's important to thank one's lover for the gift of pleasure?"

"Yes, but I am your servant, my prince."

"True, but here in your bed we are lovers… there is no prince and servant," Soma said impishly.

Agni chuckled. "Yes…" He kissed the seventeen year old. "Sleep well, my love…"

"You too…"

Despite the heat, they lay entwined in each other's arms, listening to the rain. Like Soma's passion, the storm seemed sated, having eased up to a gentle rainfall. They slowly fell asleep as the night inched its way towards dawn…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Raja of the Sheets

Author: kira

Characters: Soma/Agni

Rating: M

Words: 616

Prompt: King/Queen of the sheets

Summary: Soma ruefully recalls what he did last night…

Author's note: Based on Casper-san's Citrus table…

888

"Namaste, my prince," Agni said softly when Soma finally opened his eyes. He had been trying unsuccessfully to awaken the young Bengali prince for the past twenty minutes. Not that they had pressing engagements or visitors to entertain, it was just that Agni felt that ten o'clock in the morning was late enough for his highness to be lounging in bed.

Stifling a yawn, Soma repeated the greeting, "Namaste…" Closing his eyes, the seventeen year old stretched. He brought his hands up behind his head to cradle it and sighed. "Agni," he said, his voice coming out in a harsh whisper. "Do you have any water?"

"No, but I can get you some." Agni turned and headed towards the door.

"Good… and my head hurts," Soma whined. "And why is it so bright in here?"

Agni paused and turning back, he went and closed the curtains, plunging the room in semi-darkness. "If you recall, I told you not to drink that bottle of brandy," he replied, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Don't remind me…." the prince said ruefully.

"As you wish, my prince." Agni started to leave. "Or should I call you the 'raja of the sheets'?" he said as he opened the bedroom door.

"'Prince' is fine." Soma felt his cheeks heating up, and he was thankful his man-servant left him alone to go get him a glass of water and if he was lucky a couple of aspirins to quell the throbbing in his head. Memories of last night came flooding back and he could not believe how stupid he had been not to mention drunk. He was glad Agni found it amusing as Soma was sure he was every inch the royal pain in the arse like his beloved little friend Ciel liked to call him. He rubbed tiredly at his temples.

Before he had a chance to feel sorry for himself, Agni returned with a glass of water and aspirin. "Sit up, my prince. You'll feel much better after you take this."

Soma struggled to sit up, instantly regretting it. He groaned softly, and taking the proffered glass, he sipped the water. Taking another sip, he gulped the aspirins down.

"If it's any consolation, I think you are a fine raja of the sheets." Agni fluffed the pillows up behind the prince's head.

"Yeah…?"

"Yes, my prince." He smiled. "Despite being drunk, you…" Agni searched for the right words. "You, well, you didn't bite me, for which I am eternally grateful."

"And if I remember correctly I swallowed too," the seventeen year old added proudly.

"That's right. It was most impressive." Agni smiled.

"Thank you," Soma laughed. "I have a very good teacher."

"You're welcome, my prince, and thank you too."

Soma waved him away with a flick of his wrist. "Agni, can you make me something to settle my stomach?"

"Of course, my prince. Forgive me for not attending to it sooner."

The seventeen year old sighed. "Agni…"

"What?"

"This raja misses his beloved rani," the prince teased as his man-servant snorted in amusement.

"If you say so, my prince."

"I do. I want you to forget about making me breakfast, and just lie here with me."

"As you wish, my prince," Agni said. He quickly stripped naked, before crawling into bed.

Soma moved to lay his head on the older man's chest as he put his arm around him. He imagined he could hear Agni's heart beating. Feeling loved and cherished did wonders for easing the discomforts of being hungover in the prince's humble opinion. He wished he could spend the whole day like this, but knowing it was not possible, he chose instead to treasure the moment…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Bite me!

Author: kira

Characters: Soma/Agni

Rating: M

Words: 661

Prompt: Vampire Loving

Summary: Soma's and Agni's discuss Bram Stoker's _Dracula…_

Author's note: Based on Casper-san's Citrus table…

_Special thanks to my beta, Jen, for helping with the ending…_

888

"Agni, can you explain something to me?" Soma asked as he looked up from the book he was reading. He had whiled away the afternoon, reading Bram Stoker's _Dracula_. "I do not understand this book."

"Which book?" Agni asked as he entered the library bearing a tray filled with tea things and some cucumber finger sandwiches.

"This one, _Dracula."_

"What is it about the book you don't understand, my prince," his man-servant replied as he set a teacup on the table next to Soma's elbow. Agni filled it with tea. "Darjeeling… I thought you might like a taste of home."

"Thank you, I would." Soma picked up the cup and sipped while Agni set the plate of sandwiches on the table. "Anyway, I don't understand what's so indecent and erotic about this book. I find it more scary than anything else." The young Bengali prince pouted.

"I have not had a chance to read it yet, my prince, but I can try to help you to understand it."

Soma smiled and sipped his tea, before continuing, "Well, this woman, Lucy, just became a vampire."

"And…?"

"She winds up dead."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry, Agni, I spoiled it for you."

"It is okay, my prince. So what is so terrible about her becoming a vampire? Is not the title character a vampire?"

"Yes! And that's what so confusing! The critics in the newspaper where all upset about that! Saying it was obscene the way Dracula bit her and I think it was in the neck or her breast, I don't remember, the whole book is just a confusing jumble of letters and journals!" Soma closed the book ands set it on the table. "How is biting someone obscene? Painful, yes, but not obscene."

"That is true… perhaps it was where he bit her that was obscene?"

"I suppose so…" An impish smile slowly blossomed on the prince's lips.

Agni raised an eyebrow but let the matter drop. "Shall I see about dinner?"

"If you must…" Soma's smile turned pouty.

"Well, if you'd like, I could reheat some of the leftover curry from last night," Agni said, and getting a shrug in reply, he added, "Is there something else I can help you with, my prince, before I go?"

Soma's pouty turned into a predatory smile. "Well…"

"You have but to say it, my prince, and it shall be done," Agni said as he wondered what the seventeen year old was up to.

"Bite me!" Soma teased as he pulled on his collar. "And make me yours…" he purred.

Agni chuckled. "I thought you were already mine," he quipped.

The pout returned to the prince's lips, much to his man-servant's amusement. "Shall I command you?"

"There is no need for that," Agni said. He knelt at his beloved prince's feet, and reaching up as Soma leaned towards him, he carefully opened his sherwani. Moving the rich brocade out of the way, Agni gently bit the seventeen year old's neck.

Soma moaned softly as his man-servant, who was also his lover, nipped and sucked the tender flesh. "I am yours… now and forever…" he whispered breathlessly.

"As I am yours…" Agni affirmed when he sat back on his heels.

Soma smiled and reaching out to cup his lover's cheek, he said, "I now understand why it is so obscene." _And surprisingly it was not painful at all…_

"Yes?"

Moving his hand from Agni's cheek to grasp his hand, Soma said impishly, "See what you did to me." He placed the older man's hand in lap, pressing his palm against his bourgeoning erection.

"I could help you with that, my prince."

"Please do…" Soma reached for _Dracula_ as he had not meant his request to be taken seriously, but his man-servant took his hand instead, surprising the prince.

"Let's go over by the fire…" Agni said as he helped the prince to his feet. Once there, they spent the remainder of the afternoon, pleasuring each other …


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Silly games…

Author: kira

Characters: Soma/Agni

Rating: M

Words: 1046

Prompt: all about the games you play

Summary: Agni is getting tired of the little games Soma is playing to garner his attention…

Author's note: Based on Casper-san's Citrus table…

FYI: Pachisi is the national game of India and it is the game from which Parcheesi is derived. Unlike its English counterpart, Pachisi is played between two teams, rather than individuals.

888

_I'm getting tired of your silly games! _Agni wearily thought. _But what can I do? You have but to pout like you're doing now, and I become like wet clay in your hands…_He mentally sighed. "I will play _Pachisi _with you, although, we need two more people to play properly, my prince. Just bear in mind if we do play, your dinner will be late."

Soma folded his arms across his chest, adding a defiant stare to his childish pout.

_If this is how you used to behave around Meena, no wonder she ran off with that Englishman… _Agni heaved a long suffering sigh. "Prince Soma Asman Kadar, are you even listening to me?"

The seventeen year old looked away and back. After several long, tense minutes where the silence stretched between them like a living thing, Soma finally said, "Yes."

"Good, because I shudder to think what Master Ciel would say if he saw behaving like a spoiled child."_ This behavior would certainly confirm Mister Sebastian's low opinion of you…_

"I'm sorry, Agni…" the prince said, sounding just as contrite as he looked.

"And I am sorry too that you're bored, but I cannot amuse you every moment of the day. As your servant I have things I must attend to."

"But as my lover-"

Agni interrupted him, "As your lover, I also cannot cater to your every whim."

"But…"

"But nothing. If you're that lonely, you can join me in the kitchen."

"I'd rather join you in bed…"

_Aaah… now we are getting to the heart of things… But why did you not say that in the first place? Not that I can put off making dinner just to satisfy your lust… But still…_ "I see."

Soma blinked as panic gripped his heart. "Are you growing tired of me, Agni…?" he said so softly, it barely more than a whisper._ You were gone this morning and it was scary waking up alone… I searched the whole townhouse for you and when I couldn't find you…_

"I could never tire of you, my prince, but I am an old man, who-"

"You're not old, Agni! You have been reborn and therefore younger than me!"

"But my body is old." He held up a hand, forestalling the prince's arguments. "Though my soul is young and somewhat old as well… I have responsibilities, and yet…" Agni sighed. "When you make that face, I find it hard to resist your charms."

Soma's pout turned into a triumphant smile. "Meena used to say the same thing when I was younger."

Agni laughed. "Very well, I shall do as my prince commands even though it is not good for him to always have his own way."

"No?"

"No. It's partially why Master Ciel is often cross with you, but that is another conversation for another time. And I suspect that has nothing to do with why you are so insatiable today, since Master Ciel hasn't paid us a visit in over a month." _And I will never understand why you always insist on having me sharing your bed whenever he's here, despite how improper that looks…But then again, I'll never understand why I feel the need to indulge you, despite my better judgment…_

"I cannot help it that I desire you, Agni."

"You flatter me, my prince."

Soma smiled as he gave his manservant a slight shrug.

"Come, I think it's time I show you how much I desire you as well…" Agni smiled ruefully at him._ I might as well give into your "demands" since nothing will get done around here until I do…_

"And when you make that face, Agni, I find it hard to resist your charms," Soma playfully teased.

"I'm not playing games here, my prince. You are insatiable today, and it is my duty as your lover to satiate you." _And quite honestly, it is a duty I'd much rather perform than trying to figure out how to make the fried rohu you wanted for dinner without rohu since the fishmongers in the market never heard of it… I hope the carp I got will do… But enough of fish! There are far more important matters to be dealt with, namely pleasuring you, my beloved little prince…_

"Shall we go to my room or yours?"

"My room as it's closer."

"Good…" Soma purred as he closed the distance between them. Wrapping his arms around Agni's neck, he pulled the older man close. They kissed.

_Seriously, what has gotten into you today? Not that I mind, but you are starting to act like a desperate woman and it has me worried… Have I not sworn to be by your side until I die, my prince? To be yours forever…?_ Agni removed Soma's arms from around his neck, and stepping back, he said. "What is bothering you, my prince? I really feel as though you are playing games with me, like you're trying to gather my attention, but you've always had it. In fact, I have done nothing at all today except remain by your side and if I leave for so much as a minute, you start behaving like a spoilt child."

"I do not!"

"You do too, my prince. Ever since I came home from the marketplace, everything you've done all day long has been to demand my attention in one form or another. I'm sorry I could not get the rohu you wanted, but I got what I hope is an acceptable substitute and if it doesn't please you, then I'll do my best to make that fish dish Mister Sebastian made, last time they were here, that you liked so much."

Soma's face lit up. "You would make fish and chips for me?"_ You really do love me and would never leave me!_

"If you so command me, my prince."_ At this point, I would do anything to get you to stop playing games with me…Be a man and tell me what is bothering you…_

"I do!" Soma grabbed Agni's wrist when he started to leave. "But only if we can play that game afterward, where we drizzle honey on each other and lick it off," the seventeen year old said impishly.

"As you command, my prince…"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The thief of Blankets

Author: kira

Characters: Soma/Agni

Rating: M

Words: 655

Prompt: Blanket hog

Summary: Agni wakes up cold thanks to Soma stealing all the blankets…

Author's note: Based on Casper-san's Citrus table…

888

Agni woke up, feeling chilled in the cool morning air. He rolled over, and sat up, looking for the blanket in the dim morning light. What he discovered made him softly laugh so as not to awaken his lover.

Sometime during the night, Soma had wrapped himself in the thin cotton blanket, leaving only his head and bare bottom exposed. He murmured softly in his sleep when Agni poked him in the behind. Drawing his knees up as he curled into a little ball, Soma tightly held onto the blanket despite his lover's attempts to get him to share it.

"Please, my beloved, I'm cold," Agni said softly as he leaned over the prince to whisper in his ear.

Soma murmured something unintelligible in his sleep, although Agni thought he heard his name. He gently shook the sleeping prince, calling him softly as he did so. At last, he was rewarded for his efforts for Soma rolled over and cracked an eye open.

"Agni…?"

"My prince?"

"What time is it?"

"I cannot see the clock, but I believe it's very early in the morning."

"Why are you waking me up? Something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong except I'm cold."

"Then get under the blanket, Agni."

"I would if I could, my beloved, but you have the whole thing wrapped around you."

Soma sighed. "That's because I was cold…"

"So am I," Agni repeated, "but if you let me in, we can share body heat and you'll be warmer."

The seventeen year old untangled himself from the blanket, and holding it up, he waited for his lover to snuggle up next to him.

"That's better," they chorused.

"Much…" Agni agreed, and brushing the hair from Soma's eyes, he kissed the seventeen year old on the forehead. "Now I can sleep."

"But now I'm wide awake…" Soma whined.

His older lover sighed. "Shall I pleasure you until you fall asleep, my prince?"

"Please do. And Agni…?"

"Yes…?"

"I want you take your pleasure as well… I enjoy it when you do."

"As my prince commands." Agni moved on top of his young lover, and sliding down the length of his torso, he left soft butterfly kisses in his wake.

"Hey! Give me back the blanket! I'm cold!"

"I'm sorry, my prince." Agni sat up, and instead of handing over the blanket, he tossed it aside.

"Agni!"

"I want to see you as I pleasure you and I can't if you're wrapped in a blanket. Besides, you'll soon heat up." Agni settled himself between Soma's legs and leaned forward, engulfing his beloved's cock in his mouth. He suckled the rapidly hardening column of flesh, inching his young lover closer and closer to his release.

_You're right, Agni, it is warm in here…_Soma thought, before he lost himself to the pleasurable sensations that radiated upwards from his cock. Fisting the sheets, he moaned loudly when his lover flicked a particularly sensitive area with his tongue. A few minutes later, Soma climaxed, spewing his hot, bitter essence inside his lover's mouth.

Agni pulled away with a loud slurp as he swallowed. While Soma lay back basking in his sexual high, his lover spat the spent fluids into his hand, using it to coat his cock and the prince's tight entrance. Gently pushing against the tight ring of muscle, Agni waited patiently for the seventeen year old to get used to him, before he pushed past it and developed his rhythm. In and out, and in and out, he took his pleasure from the prince. Soma's virginal tightness and his soft panting drove Agni quickly to completion. He climaxed hard, collapsing on his young lover, who laughed and called him a "weak old man," before pulling out.

After getting out of bed to quickly clean up, they crawled back in, where they settled in each other's arms. Resolving to share the blanket, they drifted off as the sun slowly rose over London…


	6. Chapter 6

Title: You are better than a mere fantasy, for you are real…

Author: kira

Characters: Soma/Agni

Rating: M

Words: 1063

Prompt: Reenacting My Favorite Fantasy

Summary: Soma decides to recreate Agni's favorite fantasy…

Author's note: Based on Casper-san's Citrus table…

888

"Agni, do you have a favorite daydream?" Soma asked as he moved his knight to capture his man-servant's bishop. "You know, the naughty kind," he said impishly.

"I do, or I did…" Agni countered the move by moving his king to the square next to his rook, castling it. Much to the older man's delight as well as dismay, Soma was slowly advancing across the chess board and he had the feeling it would not be long before the prince checkmated him.

"Yes? Do you wish to tell me about it?"

"If you want me to, my prince."

"I would like that very much, Agni," Soma replied as he moved his queen three squares to take one of the older man's pawns.

"Well, while I was waiting to die… I mean be reborn; I used to think of this one boy from the brothels." Agni, having decided to sacrifice his remaining bishop to the prince's queen, moved knight forward and to the left, where it could take the queen on his next move.

"Yeah…?" Soma took the bishop, only realizing it was trap when it was too late, and swore softly.

Agni took the queen. "Your chess game is greatly improving, my prince."

"Thank you." Soma moved his other knight. "Check. Now tell me about this boy."

"I believe that was checkmate, my prince. See?" Agni pointed to the board. "If I take your knight with my pawn, you'll simply take that with your rook. If I move my king here, you'll simply follow me across the board. Well done, Prince Soma!"

"Thank you, but that doesn't get you out of telling me about this boy." The seventeen year old wagged his finger at his older lover.

"Very well, I'll tell you about the boy that gave me hope until you came into my life, but first I want to know why the sudden interest in him. You have nothing to be jealous about, my prince, for have I not told you, I would be yours forever?"

"Yes, I know that… but I want to know simply because it is something from your former life. I have told you about mine."

"Fair enough. He was about your age and build, but much darker, no doubt a child from a lesser caste, but he was fine of feature, which suggests he may have been half cast as he also had eyes of blue."

"He sounds pretty." Soma smiled.

"He was…" Agni seemed to briefly lose himself in the memory. "Anyway, he always came to me dressed only in jewelry. He did not even have mehndi adorning his body, like you."

"Yeah…?" Soma said as an idea slowly formed in his head.

"Yes… and from there my fantasies took on a sexual nature as I wanted to feel alive before I faced my death," Agni said sadly.

"My poor Agni… but I am glad you were reborn," Soma said as he pushed away from the table, his man-servant following suit.

"I am glad of that as well, my prince. I suppose I should look into making us some lunch, no?"

"Yes, but I want something light. And bring it to my room. I think I will take a brief nap."

"As you wish, my prince. I'll come and wake you in hour."

"Thank you, Agni…"

"Do you wish me to turn down your bed?"

Soma smiled impishly. "Not unless you plan on joining me."

"Very well, my prince. I shall wake you in hour for lunch."

888

Soma shrugged out of his vest, his sash soon following it onto the bed. He had a bit of trouble removing his sherwani without removing his jewelry, but by going slowly, and carefully, he managed to leave his hip-chain intact. His churidars proved to be easier to take off than he thought. He moved to admire his nude form in the full length mirror that adorned one corner of his room, and pleased with what he saw, Soma left his room.

Padding softly down the hall, he made his way to the townhouse kitchen, where he knew his lover was hard at work, preparing him lunch. Agni had his back to him when he entered, and keeping with his idea of what his lover's fantasy must have been like, Soma pressed his hands together, bowing his head slightly. He said softly, "Namaste, master…"

"Namaste…?" Agni replied as he turned around. "Soma…?" he said breathlessly, taking in the sight of his young lover dressed or rather undressed so provocatively. He set the knife, he had been holding, down. As far as Agni was concerned, lunch could wait while he took in this vision from the gods before him.

"Yes, Master…" the prince said softly, keeping his eyes downcast as his servants in India used to do when addressing him. The effect was extremely sultry and Agni closed his eyes as he took a deep calming breath, before letting it slowly out as he opened his eyes.

"Soma… my prince…"

"You like?" The seventeen year old slowly raised his gaze to meet the older man's.

"Very much so, but not for the reasons you think…"

"Yeah…?"

Agni nodded. "You are beautiful… Far more beautiful than some boy whose name I've long forgotten."

"Really…?" Soma felt the color rising in his cheeks, and he dropped his gaze.

Crooking his finger, and placing it under the prince's chin, Agni gently raised his face up to look at him. "You are also sweet like honeyed rice and mango chutney to do this for me…" He caught and held Soma's gaze. "My prince, you are far better than a fantasy, you are like a pearl of great price, for you are real… and I shall treasure this gift always…" He leaned in and kissed his young lover. Breaking it, he added, "And I want create some new fantasies, ones that I have but to see you and they recreate themselves before my eyes."

"And I wish to help you, Agni…" Soma, wrapping his arms around him, pulled him close. He kissed his beloved long and hard.

Lunch forgotten, they left the kitchen for comforts of Agni's bed in the servants' quarters. Once there, Agni lifted his beloved onto the bed, before he quickly stripped down and joined him. The older man spent the afternoon tenderly making love to his beloved prince, creating new fantasies…


	7. Chapter 7

Title: By the fire with you…

Author: kira

Characters: Soma/Agni

Rating: M

Words: 1027

Prompt: Romantic Night

Summary: Agni gives Soma a taste of romance…

Author's note: Based on Casper-san's Citrus table…

888

Soma inhaled deeply. "It smells like home…" he said softly. "In fact, it smells like you've you made all my favorite dishes!" He turned to face his man-servant, lifting a bit of the colorful sash covering his eyes from one eye. "This is wonderful! Thank you, Agni!" he cried, and throwing his arms around the older man, he kissed him.

"You are welcome, my prince. I'm glad you like it," Agni said between kisses. Pulling away and taking the young prince's blindfold off, he led him to where he had set up their meal by the fire.

They sat and Agni smiled at the play of emotion that flitted across the seventeen year old's face. All the courses were laid out before them just the way Soma liked it. Mouth watering, the prince had no idea whether to choose a bit of appetizer first or dive into the main course. Then there were the desserts and the side dishes, adding to his difficult decision. Finally deciding on a bit of roast lamb, Soma reached for it only to have Agni stay his hand.

"Allow me, my beloved…" He reached for the meat instead, and holding it up to the seventeen year old's lips, he waited for him to eat it.

Soma closed his eyes and took the proffered morsel. He gently clamped his lips around the older man's fingers, enjoying the sensual pleasure of the food and the touch and taste of his lover's fingers. He chewed the tender meat and swallowed, before reaching for some fish. Agni stopped him again, feeding him instead. This continued until all Soma had to do was open his mouth and Agni would pop some tasty morsel inside. He loved his food like most Bengalis, but the intimate act of having his beloved feed him, had Soma growing hard with desire.

Easing the uncomfortable fullness in his belly as well as his churidars, by lying back with his head in Agni's lap, Soma said softly, "It's warm in here."

"Shall we move away from the fire?"

"No… I like it here, it is…uh… very romantic," the young prince said shyly.

"Good…" Agni murmured. "Here let me help you." He reached down to open the prince's sherwani, revealing the thin gauzy kurta he wore beneath it.

"Thank you, but it's till hot in here."

"Then sit up, my prince." Agni waited for him to do as he was bidden. He quickly removed Soma's vest and after the seventeen year old untied the knot in his sash, his sherwani soon followed. "Feel better now?"

"A little…" Soma said as he lay back down. "But my stomach still hurts from all the good food you fed me."

"I think I can help with that as well, my beloved." Agni pulled up the hem of Soma's kurta, exposing the flat planes of the young prince's stomach. After loosening the ties on his churidars, the older man gently rubbed circles on the taut flesh. He would occasionally slip his fingers beneath the waistband of Soma's churidars, his fingers brushing against the dark tangle of curls and the prince's bourgeoning erection.

Soma's breath hitched in his throat.

"Feel better?"

"Much…" the prince moaned.

"Would you like me to stroke you, my beloved?"

"Please…" the seventeen year old breathed.

Agni leaned forward, kissing him as Soma arched upwards to push his churidars down past his hips. Gently taking the boy's cock in hand, Agni slowly stroked him. The prince pulled his kurta up, exposing his torso. He rubbed his nipples until the tiny nubs grew rock hard, increasing his pleasure. He moaned loudly when Agni rubbed the pad of thumb across the sensitive flesh on the tip of his cock. A few more strokes and Soma came hard, spewing his hot essence on his stomach and his older lover's hand. Before he even had a chance to come back to himself, Agni moved so that the prince was lying on the floor.

"Agni…?" Soma said as he hiked himself up on his elbows.

"Relax, my prince…" Moving between the seventeen year old's legs; Agni leaned forward and began to lick him clean.

Giggling, Soma said, "A pity we don't have any honey."

"You taste much better without it," the older man murmured before going back to his ministrations.

"Please, let me have a turn with you, Agni… ungh…" Soma felt himself growing harder, and while he would have loved to have selfishly taken his pleasure as long as his lover chose to give it to him, he wanted to thank him for what was turning out to be a wonderfully decadent evening.

"As you command, my prince." Agni sat back on his heels and untied his sash, before slowly unbuttoning his sherwani. Lying down, he waited for his young lover to begin.

Soma removed his churidars, and settling between his older lover's legs, he leaned forward and engulfed his cock in his mouth. Repeating Agni's earlier movements, Soma sucked his lover's swollen member. Instead of watching him, the prince listened to the little cries of pleasure he made, using the sound to guide him in his ministrations. While it took the older man longer to reach his release, he came just as hard as the seventeen year old did.

"Well done, my love…" Agni said as Soma swallowed. "You get better each time you do it," he added, his voice holding a touch of pride.

"Thank you!"

"My prince, would it be too much to ask a favor of you?" the older man asked as he dressed.

"Not at all, Agni. You have but to ask and it shall be yours!"

"I wish to enjoy your beauty and I would love if my sweet beloved prince would take his kurta and churidars off and come lie with me by the fire."

"And what about you?" Soma asked. He pulled his kurta up and over his head, tossing it aside.

"I will do whatever my beloved desires."

"I want you to join me," the seventeen year old said, as his lover helped him get his churidars off.

Agni kissed his foot. "As my prince commands so shall it be…"


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Indulging you …

Author: kira

Characters: Soma/Agni

Rating: M

Words: 473

Prompt: A Little Quickie Behind the Doors

Summary: Agni loves making his prince happy despite his better judgment…

Author's note: Based on Casper-san's Citrus table…

_For Sensei, who mentioned something about Agni indulging his prince and making him happy…_

888

"My prince, we cannot!" Agni said as he gently took Soma's wrists in hand.

"Why not?" the seventeen year old whined.

"Because it will anger the others. Besides, there is not enough time to pleasure you properly. A stolen kiss or two is one thing, to do as you suggest is quite another."

"Please…"

"No."

"Mister Sebastian is busy helping my friend, little Ciel, settle in. They won't even know we're gone. Please, Agni… it'll be fun!"

"I don't know…"

"Please… No one will think to look for us in the pantry."

"Mister Sebastian is supposed to help me with dinner, what if he comes down here and finds us?" Agni said; quirking an eyebrow at the prince. "Well…?" _Good, that seems to have deterred you from this madness…_ he thought as he moved past the seventeen year old.

"I will take my chances with him, Agni," Soma said, making his lover who was also his personal servant, pause. "I know he's scary, but I want you… and badly."

Agni sighed. As much as he wanted to indulge his beloved prince, there were times when he had to stick to his better judgment, like now. And yet, those soft pleading amber eyes and full pouty lips had him wanting to give in. Agni tiredly rubbed his forehead just above his bindi. _You are like the goddess Parvati pursuing Shiva, and like him I find it just as hard to resist your charms as he did resisting hers…_Looking his beloved in the eye, and giving him his sternest expression, he said, "Very well, I shall indulge you this time, my prince, but you must be quiet and not attract attention."_ I don't even want to think about what would happen if we were caught…_

"I promise, Agni!" Soma cried as he led his man-servant to the pantry. Unbuttoning his achkan from the bottom, Soma reached for the ties of his churidars. He loosened them, letting his pants puddle about his knees, and exposing his bourgeoning erection.

Agni, grasping him about the waist, lifted his young lover onto the counter. Throwing his better judgment to the wind, he proceeded to pleasure him orally. He had to admit the danger of getting caught added a certain spice to the whole affair. As a result, Agni found he was enjoying himself more than he had anticipated. So he gave it his all and it was not long before his beloved prince climaxed. Swallowing, he helped Soma down.

The prince quickly readjusted his clothing. After giving his lover a quick kiss, Soma left the pantry in search of his darling little Ciel. Agni followed on his heels, remaining behind in the kitchen. He knew it was wrong to give into the prince's frivolous whims, but if it made his beloved happy; then who was he to deny him…?


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Stop it!

Author: kira

Characters: Soma/Agni

Rating: M

Words: 570

Prompt: No More Teasing, Baby

Summary: Soma commands Agni to stop teasing him…

Author's note: Based on Casper-san's Citrus table…

888

"Must you tease me like that?" Soma petulantly whined. He would have stamped his foot too if Agni was not drying it. Fresh from the bath, his beloved manservant was busy rubbing a big fluffy towel over various parts of his body. The feel of the soft cotton against his wet skin along with Agni's gentle touch were fanning the flames of desire in the young Bengali prince. Even more maddening was the fact that his manservant seemed oblivious to it.

"Tease you how, my prince?" Agni asked as he moved the towel upwards to dry the seventeen year old's inner thigh.

"Like that!"

"Hunh?" Agni feigned innocence, but he too was feeling just as aroused as his beloved._ If only you knew how much it teases me to touch like this…_

"Please, Agni, I'm begging you, stop it…"_ Don't make me command you…_

"If I don't finish drying you off, you'll get sick, my prince." He calmly proceeded to dry Soma's other thigh.

"I don't care! I can't stand it any more!" Soma glared at him.

Agni knew a tantrum was coming, but he continued to ignore his beloved. There was time enough to satisfy both their needs when he was finished. Moving around behind the prince, he began to dry off his firm and tasty bottom. It took all of Agni's strength of will to keep from groaning out loud as memories flooded back of all the times he had plundered its delicious depths._ By the gods! I want you more than you know, my beloved prince… I wish I could lie you down and have my way with you…_

"Agni!" Soma cried, pulling the older man from his thoughts.

He rested his forehead against the small of Soma's back and groaned.

"Agni…?" the seventeen year old said softly, his imminent tantrum quickly forgotten. "Are you alright?" Soma said; a hint of panic in his voice.

"I'm fine, my prince… I just need to finish drying you off and then I can take care you." _And put myself out of my misery as well… As much as I love it when you're forceful and demanding, I love this sweet and caring softer side too…_ Agni stood and toweled off the prince's hair. "There…" He reached for Soma's kurta pajamas.

"I don't need them just yet, Agni."

"No?"

"No… I think we need to stop teasing each other first." Soma closed the distance between them. He leaned against his manservant, who was also his lover, snaking his arms around the older man to hold him close.

_I believe you are right, my prince…_ Agni wrapped his arms around his beloved.

"Before you get any ideas, I command you to stop teasing me! I want to be pleasured now!"

"As you command, my prince…" Agni said. Stepping back, he moved to pick Soma up. Gathering his young lover in his arms, Agni carried him out of the bathroom. They made their way down the hall and into his room, heedless of the prince's nudity. Back in Soma's room, he set him down and while he undressed, Soma climbed on his bed.

"Hurry up and stop teasing me!" the seventeen year old playfully called out as he watched his lover fumble with his churidars. "Now get over here and pleasure me!"

"As you command, my prince…" Agni said huskily when he finally got his pants off and crawled into bed…


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Night of delight…

Author: kira

Characters: Soma/Agni

Rating: M

Words: 1445

Prompt: Come to me

Summary: Soma wants to make made passionate love to his beloved Agni…

Author's note: Based on Casper-san's Citrus table…

888

"I have but to think of you and you come to me," Soma said as he welcomed his manservant into his bed. He kissed him.

Propping his head up on his upturned palm, Agni said, "Well, the 'Agni, come here! I need you!' didn't hurt."

"True, true… but how was I supposed to know you were right outside my door?"

"I think me telling you good night, my prince, and closing the door behind me was a big clue, no?" he teased.

"Alright, you've got me. Still it's a nice thought, no?" Soma reached up to cup his older lover's cheek.

"It's a wonderful thought, my prince."

"So now that you're here…" The seventeen year old smiled impishly.

"You wish to sleep?" Agni teased back. He rested his hand on Soma's hip.

"I wish to make mad passionate love to you…"

"As you command, my prince." Agni leaned forward, kissing him, as he rolled his young lover onto his back. Breaking the kiss he sat up, "I will be back in a few minutes, my beloved…"

"Can I come with you, Agni?"

"There is no need, my prince. I will return quickly." He cupped Soma's cheek. "I am only going to my room."

"Good! Then we shall make passionate love there instead!"

"But my room is not as nice as yours, nor is my bed as big."

"But I like your room." Soma pouted.

"You do?"

"Yes, because it looks and smells like home."

Agni was at a loss for words. After thinking it over for several minutes, he finally said, "Would it make you feel better if I lit incense in here and hung up some fabrics I found in the marketplace?"

It was Soma's turn to think it over. "It might help, but wouldn't it make my cute little friend Ciel angry?"

"It shouldn't."

"Good! Then I command you, Agni, to make my room look more like home," Soma said, adding, "after we wake up in the morning," when Agni got up to leave.

"As you command, my prince."

"Now come back to bed," Soma whined.

"I told you, I needed to go to my room first. I promise I shall return quickly."

"But why?"

"I need to change into my pajamas for one thing-"

"I don't think you'll need them," the seventeen year old said impishly.

"And for another I want to get the vial of oil I have on my bedside table."

"Aaah… That's the one you keep next to your sacred text, no?"

Agni nodded. "And I would like to bring some incense as well. I think if I burn some before we go to sleep, it will give us sweeter dreams."

"Being with you gives me sweeter dreams…"

"Thank you, my prince. Now if you'll excuse me? The quicker I go, the quicker I will be back to warm your bed."

Soma sighed. "Fine… Go." He waved his manservant away.

"As you wish…"

Soma watched him go. He lay in bed, impatiently waiting for his lover's return. When he Agni was taking too long, he got up and left as well.

888

"Agni…?" Soma opened the door and stuck his head inside.

"My prince?"

"What's taking so long?" the seventeen year old asked. He entered the room, without waiting to be invited in, and walked over to the bed, where he sat and made himself comfortable.

"I've only just got here," Agni replied. Removing his turban, he ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you need assistance?"

Agni snorted with amusement as he looked over at his young lover. "Are you that eager to get me out of my clothes, my prince?"

Soma nodded.

"As you command, my prince." Agni removed his sashes, folding them neatly, before he quickly started unbuttoning his sherwani. Shrugging out of the heavy green coat, he also folded it neatly, before setting it aside. His kurta and churidars soon followed.

Soma felt his pulse racing and his breath quickening as Agni sat down on the bed next to him. His manservant, who was also his best friend and lover, was completely naked and quiet a delicious sight to behold. Placing a hand behind his lover's head, the seventeen year old leaned forward to kiss him.

Parting his lips, Agni let his young lover deepen their kiss. He took the passive role, letting his beloved have his way with him._ Come to me…_ Soma's words echoed through his head and it was as if his young lover could hear them as well, for the prince did just that. Agni found it strange and rather fun to have the prince pleasure him, however innocent and clumsy his efforts were.

Trailing a line of kisses down his older lover's throat, Soma desperately tried to remember all the erotic things his older lover would do to him. He felt unsure and hesitant at first, but gained confidence as time went on. He could feel Agni's pulse quicken beneath his lips as he kissed him. The little sounds of pleasure his lover made were encouraging, so Soma became bolder, doing things he wished Agni would do to him. He licked and sucked his lover's collarbone, moving quickly lower to suckle at his chest. Taking the tiny nub of flesh in his teeth, Soma flicked his tongue against his nipple, feeling it harden under his ministrations. He looked up at his lover and said softly, "Touch me, Agni…"

"As you wish… my prince…" he moaned, and reaching towards him, Agni brushed his fingers lightly against Soma's cheek, before the prince slid down his body, leaving a trail of sweet tender kisses behind.

Soma alternated licking and kissing the smooth planes of his love's stomach until he reached the thick patch of curls at the base of his cock. He remember being amazed, the first time he had seen Agni naked, that they were just as snow white as his lover's hair and he wondered just how hard he had been living for it to turn that way. Grinning wickedly as he settled himself between his lover's thighs, the seventeen year old took his cock in his mouth. He suckled it as best he could, while trying hard not to scrape his teeth along the rigid column of flesh. It was proving harder than he had anticipated. Soma realized too late that Agni was capable of prolonging his pleasure, something his lover had been trying to teach to him with little success. And judging by the little cries and moans he heard, his beloved was enjoying every minute of his efforts. He was also beginning to feel painfully aroused himself.

Agni lay back, letting the little waves of pleasure wash over him to pool in his cock. It felt too good to lose himself so quickly in his release, but he could also tell his beloved was tiring. He tensed, climaxing with a loud shuddering cry.

Startled, Soma nearly bit his poor lover as he also found himself climaxing along with Agni. Somehow he managed to pull away with a mouthful of his beloved's hot, bitter essence. He did not know whether he should swallow, spit it out or somehow remain as he was until it went away on its own. He sat up, wishing he had not as his lap felt cold and sticky.

"Swallow…"

Soma did so, nearly gagging as it went down.

"Is something wrong, my prince?"

"I ummm…" the seventeen year old started to say. Cheeks heating up, he simply trailed off and said nothing.

"You'll get used to the taste."

"I'm sure I will…" Soma finally managed to say.

"I am ready for you to make mad passionate love to me," Agni said as he reached for the vial of oil he kept on his bedside table.

"I ummm… can't…" Soma trailed off softly.

Agni looked at him, a puzzled frown knitting his brow. "I am sorry, I don't… Oh…" He sat up. "It happens sometimes and it's nothing to worry about. You honor me greatly by finding that pleasuring me also satisfies your needs, my prince."

"Really?"

Agni nodded. "Come; let's go back to your room and sleep." He got up out of bed and as Soma watched, he dressed.

888

"Come're, Agni…"

"I will be right there, my prince." Agni lit the incense in the tiny brass brazier; he had set on top of the dresser in Soma's room. Blowing out the flame, he moved his hands to get the slender tendril of smoke billowing upwards, filling the room with its sweet, heady scent.

"Come, Agni!" Soma whined. "Please…?"

"As you command, my prince…" Agni said, as he moved to join his young lover in bed...


	11. Chapter 11

Title: I'm no Jezebel, am I?

Author: kira

Characters: Soma/Agni

Rating: M

Words: 953

Prompt: Jezebel

Summary: Soma wonders what Ciel meant when he called him a "Jezebel"

Author's note: Based on Casper-san's Citrus table…

888

Soma eased himself into the bathtub and sighed. Even though the water was the perfect temperature and the fragrant oils Agni added to it made the room smell like a flower garden, he still could not get Ciel's words out of his head. "_Must you prance around half-naked like some dimwitted Jezebel?"_ He knew the reference, having read it in the sacred text his darling friend called, "The Bible," one afternoon when he had been bored. Surprisingly, he found it interesting enough to somehow manage to read the whole thing, although it took a while for him to finish it. What he could not figure out, was how and why practicing yoga was prancing around like some ill-fated queen who was fond of cosmetics. Even his beloved Agni was at a loss for how to explain it.

Picking up the French-milled soap, Soma ran the bar over his mehndi covered arm._ Could this be the paint…? I don't know if a whore would wear it, I must remember to ask Agni, but virtuous brides certainly do…I remember my sisters did when they married…_He sighed again. _The English are so hard to understand at times… _He washed his other arm. Setting the soap down, Soma stood up in the bath, and reaching for it again, he began to wash himself. Normally he would have preferred to have Agni wash him as it always led to a bit of fun, but Soma found he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. So he waved his manservant away, claiming a sore head that only a fresh brewed cup of Darjeeling tea could cure.

As he bathed, Soma wondered if he should even bother trying to explain to his little friend about mehndi and that he wore it simply because he delighted to have him back "home" with him again._ Perhaps next time you visit London; we should have a party and decorate you as well…_ _Then you will see it's a good thing… A happy time, which you need badly, my darling little Ciel! Yes, that is what we shall do!_ Feeling happier, Soma set the soap down and settled back into the bath.

"Your tea is ready, my prince," Agni said as he entered the bathroom, carrying a tray. Setting it down on a small table, he poured a cup of tea and handed it to Soma. "Feeling better?"

The seventeen year old accepted the proffered cup and sipped the tea. He swallowed, letting out a contented sigh. "Yes. Thank you, Agni." He sipped his tea again. "I was thinking…"

"Yes?"

"Perhaps Ciel was not so much angry with me as disappointed I didn't include him when you painted my mehndi on. Maybe you should draw a special design just for him, so that every time he sees it, he'll remember us and feel happy." He finished drinking his tea.

"That sounds like a good idea, my prince. I think Master Ciel would like that very much."

"Good!" Soma smiled as he handed Agni the empty tea cup. Leaning forward in the bath, and looking up at his manservant with an impish gleam in his eye, he added, "Agni, will you wash my back and wrap me in one of those warm, fluffy towels when you're done?"

"As you wish, my prince…" Agni removed his sherwani and rolled up the sleeves of his kurta.

"I do…" Soma reached behind his head, moving his hair away from his neck and shoulders, by pulling it to the side. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensations of the water trickling down his back and the soft scrape of the sponge as Agni washed him. He was still troubled by Ciel's reaction to his henna tattoos, but his manservant's touch was a comforting distraction and it was not long before the seventeen year old's thoughts had taken a naughty turn.

"Prince Soma?"

"Hunh?"

"Are you alright? I've been waiting for you to get out of the bath," Agni said as he held up the fluffy towel his beloved prince had requested.

"Oh…" Soma stood up and as his manservant stepped aside, he got out of the bath.

Agni wrapped him in the towel, mentally shaking his head at the reason for Soma's distraction. Taking the towel from the prince's shoulders, he began to dry him off. As he made his way towards the front of the seventeen year old's body, he noted wry that whatever had been troubling him was now gone, if the prince's erection was any indication. "I see you're feeling better now."

"Yes, that's because you always make me feel good," Soma cheekily replied.

"Well, that is because it is my pleasure to serve you, my prince." Agni set the towel down on the edge of the bathtub. Grabbing Soma's robe, he helped the prince into it.

"I can think other things it is your pleasure to do and mine..." The seventeen year old looked over his shoulder at Agni. "Shall we?"

"If that is your desire."

"It is." Soma turned to face him.

"Then it shall be as you desire, my prince…"

They kissed. Breaking it, Soma asked, "Do you think I'm a 'Jezebel'?"

"A 'Jezebel'? This is the queen you asked me about earlier?"

The prince nodded in reply.

"I've spoken to Mister Sebastian about it, and he did not understand it either, but he said Master Ciel was tired from his journey." Agni smiled. "You know how cranky you are when you're tired."

Soma laughed. "Yes," he sheepishly admitted. Smiling impishly, he added, "So let's go show this queen how it's done in Bengal." Grabbing Agni's hand he led him from the bathroom towards his room.

"As you command, my prince…"


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Help me forget…

Author: kira

Characters: Soma/Agni

Rating: M

Words: 972

Prompt: To Live Without, Is Death

Summary: Soma's heart aches over what happened to Meena. Can Agni help him forget?

Author's note: Based on Casper-san's Citrus table…

Warning: Contains spoilers for the end of the curry battle arc.

888

Soma stared forlornly out the townhouse window. He sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall and rubbed under his red-rimmed eyes as he tried to calm his breathing. Quiet and subdued after learning about Meena's death, he deeply regretted his decision to let her go to be with her English husband. He ignored the sound of someone entering the room and the approaching footsteps as he stood before the window, feigning interest in the street below.

"My prince, I brought you some tea," Agni said softly. He set tray, he brought with him, down, and picking up the teapot, he poured a cup. "Here." He moved to hand the cup to Soma, who continued to ignore him. "My prince, there was nothing you could do. The gods had decreed-"

"The gods be damned!" Soma felt his eyes welling up with tears. He closed them as he fought for control over his emotions.

"My prince," Agni said softly, setting the cup of tea back on the tray. When he got no answer he tried a different tack. "Soma, what you gave her was a gift beyond price, one I'm sure she treasured," he said, although he doubted it very much that Meena had felt anything resembling gratitude towards her former master. "You gave her the freedom to be something beyond that to which she was born."

The seventeen year old choked back a sob.

Agni silently put his hand on the boy's shoulder. He wished there was something he could do to ease Soma's pain, but was at a loss for what to do. However, that simple gesture seemed to have helped somewhat for the seventeen year old had turned to face him.

"It hurts, Agni…"_ Hurts so much I could die…_

"I know. So use your tears to wash away the pain in your soul. It is okay to mourn the senseless death of one so young, as well as being a man and mourning the loss of a woman."

"Yeah…?"

"Yes. And while your heart was beginning see her as a woman, you do know she could never be more than just a plaything to amuse you and warm your bed when the nights are cold."

"I know…"_And somehow that makes it hurt more…_

"So grieve, my prince, until your soul feels better, but do not let that grief consume you."

"I'll try…" Soma leaned in, resting his head against his beloved manservant's chest. He gave into his feelings of sadness, crying his heart out.

Agni wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. He made soft wordless sounds of comfort as he tried to soothe his beloved prince's pain. He waited patiently while the seventeen year old cried himself out.

"Agni…" Soma hiccuped softly.

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me…"

"That is not a promise I can make in good faith, my prince, even if you were to command me."

"Why not?" Soma pulled away to look up at him.

"Because we both know that is not possible, but I shall endeavor to keep it as best I can." Agni cupped the teen's face in his hands, wiping away the tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"Okay…"

"Good…" Agni kissed Soma on the forehead. "Now come; I think you should go lie down for a while."

"Only if you'll lie with me."

"If you so desire, my prince."

"I do…"

"Then it as you command."

They quietly made their way upstairs to Soma's room. Once inside, Agni turned down the bed, before helping the seventeen year old remove his jewelry and sherwani. While the prince crawled into his bed, his manservant drew the curtains, cloaking the room in semi darkness. Soma watched him move about his room and when he was finished, Agni also removed his sherwani and shoes, crawling into bed with him. That brought with it an unexpected fresh bought of tears.

"What is wrong, my prince?"

"Nothing…" _I would die if you were to leave me too…_

"It does not sound like nothing, but if you do not wish to tell me, that is okay."

"Just hold me…" Soma said softly. "Please, Agni…"

Agni did as he was bidden. It felt strange lying in bed with his beloved prince, while fully clothed, but he restrained himself, not wanting to take advantage of his young lover. So he simply lay as they had on the ship while traveling to England. While Meena's death seemed such a horrible end to their adventure, Agni still wondered if and when they would ever go home, as Soma seemed to be just as attached to the young earl of Phantomhive as he had been to Meena. Not that he minded as home was now wherever his beloved prince said it was. Still, he could not help wondering.

"Agni…?" Soma said softly, pulling him from his reverie.

"Yes…?"

"How do you forget a woman?"

"In the arms of another."

"Then help me forget, Agni… It hurts too much to remember."_ It hurts so much I want to die…_

"Is this what you desire?"

"Yes…"

"Then I shall endeavor to do as you desire, my prince..." Agni reached over to tilt Soma's face up, before leaning in to kiss him.

Soma deepened it, surprising his older lover. He felt needy and desperate to forget Meena. She was the one person he loved above all others and he could not believe she had never felt anything but contempt for him and that hurt. He also felt foolish, for here was someone who loved him no matter what and he had been too blind to see it until now. So with tender kisses and gentle touches and sweet whispered words of love, Soma began to forget the one who never loved him as he welcomed into his heart the one who always had…


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Lazing on a Sunday afternoon

Author: kira

Characters: Soma/Agni

Rating: M

Words: 623

Prompt: Nice and Rough, Or Gentle and Tender

Summary: Soma and Agni while away the hours in the summer heat, by making love…

Author's note: Based on Casper-san's Citrus table…

Author's notes 2: Thanks got out to my beta, Jen, for her suggestions on how to end this…

888

Agni was beginning to find that their lovemaking all depended on Soma's mercurial moods. Happiness and ennui begged for gentle and tender days; anger and frustration demanded it be nice and rough. Sadness and needy loneliness demanded a mix of rough and tender and it was a delicate balance trying to get things just right for the moody prince.

But Agni enjoyed rising to the challenge of pleasing him and tempering his moods. A good servant was in tune with his master's needs the way a good lover was and he prided himself on being able to give his beloved prince exactly what he needed. Like now, as he trailed a line of butterfly soft kisses down Soma's throat that piqued the seventeen year old's curiosity as to what will come next.

It was an oppressively warm and sticky summer's day, reminding them of home as it sapped their energy. It was the type of day that called for slow and gentle lovemaking more to alleviate their boredom than to satisfy their lust. Not that either one minded.

Soma laid there, eyes closed and head thrown back and to the side. He whole being was now focused on the love bite that his beloved was giving him at the juncture of where his neck met his shoulder. Pulse quickening as the little waves of washed over him, the seventeen year old felt himself growing hard with desire.

While Soma loved how Agni tailored their lovemaking to the situation, he also envied his older lover's experience. It was something he longed to do as he walked the fine line between paying close attention to everything Agni did to him and giving in to the pleasurable sensations. But Soma proved to be a quick study, who was able to give back as good as he got much to both their delights.

Today was also the kind of day that spawned playfulness in their lovemaking. A gentle touch and a sweet caress teased as well as excited. Love bites were exchanged along with butterfly soft kisses.

Agni was now lying on his side, his head propped up on his upturned palm, chuckling softly as he tickled his young lover with his two remaining long strands of hair. Soma wriggled and laughed as he playfully tried to get away. Reaching up, the seventeen year old pulled his older lover's head down, capturing his lips with his own.

Breaking the kiss, Agni moved to work his way down Soma's torso. He licked and nipped at the salty flesh. He loved the soft moans that escaped the boy's lips and the way his muscles tensed when he caressed him.

Soma could tell it would not be long before he climaxed. It was getting harder and harder to hold back under Agni's gentle touch. He was painfully hard and it was frustrating how his lover carefully avoided his cock.

Letting out a sound that was half moan, half growl, Soma was about to voice his displeasure, when Agni's hot mouth engulfed him. The waves of pleasure that pooled deep within his cock, made his toes curl up as he tried to lift his hips off the bed and it was not long before he climaxed.

The heat of the day seemed to match the heat of their bodies. Gentle and tender soon gave way to nice and rough as Agni took his pleasure from his beloved prince. Not that Soma cared as his lover rode him hard to completion.

Satiated, they lay together, dozing as the afternoon wore on. Kicking the sheets off, the dimly lit room finally began to feel cool. Rolling onto to his side, Agni spooned in behind Soma, an arm thrown lovingly around the sleeping prince…


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Let's play house! Or not!

Author: kira

Characters: Soma/Agni

Rating: M

Words: 625

Prompt: Playing house

Summary: A game of "house" stirs up memories for Agni that were better left buried…

Author's note: Based on Casper-san's Citrus table…

888

"What's so funny, Agni?" Soma asked as he watched his beloved manservant unpack the groceries they had picked up that morning in the marketplace.

"Nothing," he replied, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"You sure?"

"Yes…"

Soma smiled as he shook his finger at his beloved manservant. "You're hiding something from me, I can tell!"

They laughed.

"Very well, my prince, I shall tell you."

"Good!"

"I feel like we're playing house." Agni filled the kettle with water, setting it on the stove to boil.

"How so?"

"Well, like a good Bengali husband, I go out each morning while you're still asleep and buy the day's groceries."

Soma's eyes went wide as he thought it over. "You're right!"

"Although, I do tend to do more just that," Agni added as he bustled about the townhouse's kitchen, gathering the things he would need to make them a cup of tea. "Would you like Darjeeling tea or Ceylonese?"

"Ummm… I think I would like some of that Earl Grey stuff Ciel likes."

"Okay." Agni went into the pantry, returning a few minutes later with a canister of tea. He set it down and began to measure out what he needed, adding that to the teapot.

"What other stuff do you do?" Soma asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Well, like a good wife, I look after your needs, clean your clothes, and prepare your meals."

The seventeen year old giggled. "Then I must be your concubine."

Agni snorted in amusement. "Yes?"

Soma nodded. "Well, I sit around all day doing nothing and I long for the moments when I share your bed and spread my thighs for you," he said saucily.

Agni laughed as he went to get the kettle. "And you spread them very nicely I might add." He poured the hot water into the teapot.

"Thank you, Agni."

"You are most welcome, my prince." Agni poured a cup of tea and handed it to Soma who took it.

"Hmmm…" The seventeen year old sipped his tea. "I was thinking…"

"Yes?"

Soma nodded. He leaned forward, his chin resting on his upturned palm. "I was thinking how much fun it would be to 'play house.'"

"Aren't we doing that already?"

"Partially… But I was thinking more about how much fun the man of the house has with his concubine." The seventeen year old grinned as his manservant walked over to him.

Agni took Soma's hand, and turning it palm up, he kissed his wrist. "Come, my little flower…"

The prince giggled, and casting his eyes demurely downward, he said softly, "Yes, my lord…"

Frowning, Agni froze. He stared at the seventeen year old, while trying to find his voice.

"Are you alright, Agni?" Soma's eyes went wise with concern.

He nodded in reply. Licking his lips, Agni said, "It's been so long since anyone's called me that…"

"I'm sorry, if I've upset you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my prince. We were playing and you just took me by surprise."

"Perhaps we should not play this game…"

"No, if you wish to play, we shall." He pulled his young lover close.

"But I don't want to if it makes you sad, Agni. Then it is not a fun game anymore." Soma reached up to cup his lover's cheek.

"True… but it is also wrong of me-"

"No! We shall stop this nonsense!"

"But…"

"No, Agni! It is over! I want to play something else."

"As you wish, my prince."

"I wish to play that game where you make mad passionate love to me instead," the seventeen year old said impishly as he wrapped his arms around his older lover.

"As you so desire, so shall it be…" Agni murmured huskily as he leaned in to kiss him…


	15. Chapter 15

Title: For the Sake of My Beloved  
Author: kira  
Characters: Soma/Agni  
Rating: T  
Words: 1965

Prompt: trading places  
Summary: Agni wakes sick, so Soma spends the day looking after him…

Author's note: Based on Casper-san's Citrus table…

Author's note 2: Khichuri is Bengali comfort food, made from rice and lentils. It can also have other vegetables added to it as it's a type of "hash." It is also eaten with many different variations in other parts of India as well.

888

Agni dragged himself out of bed and down the hall to the townhouse's kitchen. His head was pounding and he felt miserable, but he got up anyway. Soma needed his breakfast, and the thought of the prince mucking about the kitchen by himself, was enough to give him the strength he needed.

He moved slowly about the kitchen, more going through the motions than anything else. So it came as a bit of a surprise to his feverish brain that he had made khichuri for breakfast. He inhaled deeply, trying to actually smell the spices, but couldn't. Heaving a heavy sigh, Agni added water to the kettle and set it to boil.

While he waited for the water to heat up for tea, he made himself a small bowl of the khichuri. It barely had a taste thanks to his stuffy nose, but it still felt good going down. When he finished eating, Agni checked on the water in the kettle. Since it was boiling, he made tea. A quick cup of Darjeeling and a couple of aspirins later, he loaded everything onto a tray so that he could carry it up to Soma's room.

The prince had been rather annoyed at sleeping alone last night, but Agni felt it was best to keep away from him, lest he make him sick again. As he climbed the stairs leading to the bedrooms, Agni hoped Soma would forgive him. Reaching the top of the stairs, he headed towards the prince's room. Reaching it, he let himself in. Once inside, Agni set the tray down on the bedside table.

He made his way towards the windows, drawing back the curtains to let in the gloomy half-light. Turning slowly around, Agni plastered a smile on his face as he approached the bed. "Namaste, my prince…" he said, bringing his hands together, where they rested close to his chest as he gave the sleeping prince a slight bow.

Soma rolled over, muttering something unintelligible in his sleep.

"Wake up, my prince."

The seventeen year old's eyes fluttered open. "Namaste, Agni…" He yawned and sat up. Leaning forward, he stretched

"Namaste, my prince…." Agni fluffed the pillows behind Soma. When the prince settled back against them, he placed the breakfast tray on his lap, before pouring the tea. Stepping back, he stood there, tiredly closing his eyes.

"Agni, are you alright?"

"Yes…"

"Are you sure? You look all flushed. You're not having naughty thoughts about me, are you?" Soma teased between mouthfuls.

Agni smiled. "No."

Soma frowned. "You're not getting tired of me, are you?"

"Not at all, my prince."

"Then how do explain you not wanting to sleep with me last night, the flushed skin, but no naughty thoughts about me… So what is wrong, Agni?" Soma petulantly demanded.

"I'm being a good butler."

"Excuse me?"

Agni opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He stared at his beloved prince for several long minutes as the tension rose between them. Heaving a long suffering sigh at the monstrous misunderstanding his sense of duty was creating, he said softly, "It is not that I do not love you, or I am tired of you, I simply do not feel well."

"Oh…" Soma's anger and fear rapidly dissipated. He moved the bed tray off his lap, and got out of bed. "Get in!" he commanded as his sense of duty kicked in. Warm thoughts of how well Agni had taken care of him several days ago made him determined to return the favor. "I shall look after you today and nurse you back to health! Now get into bed!"

"My prince…"

"Do as I say! Or must I command you?" The seventeen year old drew himself up to his full height as he folded his arms across his chest. He gave his manservant his best imperial glare as he looked up at him.

Agni shook his head, instantly regretting it as it made him feel dizzy. "Thank you, my prince…" he said as Soma helped him out of sherwani.

"You're welcome." The prince neatly folded the coat as he had seen his manservant do hundreds of times before, laying it on the chair in his room. It was followed by Agni's turban. "I am sorry if I made you sick, Agni."

"It is okay."

Soma nodded, not knowing how to answer that. He moved to pick up his breakfast tray. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes…"

"Should I bring you an ice pillow and some aspirins?"

"No, that won't be necessary. Just bring a tea towel and a bowl of cool water." Agni climbed into the bed. It felt heavenly as he closed his eyes.

"Will do…" Soma said as he left the room for the townhouse's kitchen.

888

The prince returned to his room, a few minutes later, carrying a bowl of cold water and a tea towel. Setting it on the bedside table, he placed a cool hand on his manservant's head. _You're burning up…Maybe I should have gotten you an ice pillow…_ Taking the tea towel, he dipped the end of it into the water and squeezed out the excess. Soma gently wiped Agni's forehead and face. He repeated his actions a few times before he immersed the towel in the water, and carefully wringing it out, he placed it on the sleeping man's forehead.

Soma went about the room, closing the curtains, despite the gloominess outside of the damp English morning, so that his beloved friend could sleep. He left one curtain open so he could see as he went back to his bed. He said softly, "I will leave you to sleep, Agni. Do not worry; I will be back as soon as I tidy up the kitchen for you. I think I can even manage to make you something to eat to for lunch without burning down the place." He smiled. "You'll see; I have been paying attention when you work. Now sleep well…" the seventeen year old quietly left his room and headed to the kitchen.

888

The prince surveyed the mess his manservant had left in the kitchen. It was not as bad as he feared, and after rolling up the sleeves of his kurta and donning a frilly maid's apron, he set to work cleaning._ I wonder if you'd still call me spoilt if you saw this, my little friend Ciel!_ As he imagined the looks of surprise on his friend's face, as well as his butler's, Soma found the work went quickly.

Checking the pantry and the larder for anything he knew how to prepare for lunch, Soma found nothing other than the rice Agni had picked up in the marketplace. "Good…" he mused out loud, "there's some butter, so hopefully I can remember how to make ghee." Gathering what he needed, the prince brought it back into the kitchen, where he set it on the table. Luckily he had washed the pots Agni had used to make breakfast so he would not have to go looking for them. Grabbing one, Soma filled it with water and set it on the stove. After carefully lighting it, the seventeen year old went back upstairs to check on his manservant, while the water in the pot heated up.

888

Soma placed a cool hand on Agni's forehead, careful not to wake him. He sighed softly. _Hmmm… you are still very warm to the touch… I wish you would have let me make you an ice pillow…_ The young Bengali prince took the damp tea towel from his manservant's head and wet it. After wringing it out, he placed it back on Agni's forehead. _I hope the sleep is making you feel better…_ He gently caressed the sleeping man's cheek. _I have to go check on our pitiful lunch… I do not know how you do it, looking after me, tending the household duties…It is much harder than I ever imagined…_ Leaning forward, Soma placed the lightest of kisses on his beloved's cheek. _ Sleep well, Agni… I will be back to regrettably wake you for lunch…_

888

The rest of Soma's day was spent in a mixture of trying to remember everything Agni did to have the household running smoothly, while doing it to the best of his limited abilities, and looking after him. After polishing the silverware, which consisted of merely rubbing a clean tea towel over their already shiny surfaces, Soma took some yogurt, which he spooned into a small bowl, and set it on a tray for Agni's dinner. He picked it up, sending a quick prayer to the gods asking them to cure Agni, and headed towards his bedroom. Looking down at the bowl of yogurt made his mouth water, and it was then that the prince realized he had not eaten all day aside from a few bites of whatever his beloved manservant refused to eat. Not that Soma blamed him as the prince had no illusions as to his ability to cook. He sighed as he entered his room.

"Wake up, Agni… I have brought you some yogurt for dinner," he said as he approached the bed. "You need to eat something and at least this is edible unlike lunch."

Agni opened his eyes briefly. "Not hungry…"

"But you need to eat to build your strength."

"You eat it…" Agni rolled over onto his side, facing away from the prince.

"Are you commanding me?" Soma replied, a touch of amusement in his voice.

"Yes…"

"Then as you command, so shall it be…" the seventeen year old said. He found their role-reversal rather funny, but refrained from laughing. Picking up the bowl, Soma ate it._ Thank you, Agni…_ Setting it down, he checked his manservant for signs of fever. "Good, you're not as warm as you were before; my nursing seems to have helped."

888

Agni woke the next day as the early morning light streamed in through the open window. He was surprised to find Soma sitting in a chair, and leaning forward onto the bed with his head pillowed on his arms, dozing. As he moved to sit up, the prince shifted just enough to reach out and rest his hand lightly against Agni's cheek.

"Good… your fever's gone…" the seventeen year old murmured softly in his sleep as he drew his hand back.

_Fever…? Oh yes, I woke up yesterday, feeling sick… "_My prince…" Agni gently shook him.

"You okay, Agni?" Soma sat up. He gazed bleary-eyed at his manservant. "Do you need my assistance?"

"No… I just wanted to say, 'namaste.'"_ And thank you for looking after me…_

"Namaste, Agni… Is it really morning?" The seventeen year old blinked tiredly as he rubbed at the kinks in his neck. He stretched and looked around. "I guess I forgot to close the curtains last night. Some butler I am, hunh?"

"I would say a very good butler…"_But why am I here?_

Soma answered his unspoken question, "You were sick yesterday, so I told you to lie down in my bed. You must have been very ill, because you did not hesitate and I looked after you and the townhouse…"_ You were so feverish; it had me really worried…_

"You did? I am very proud of you."

The seventeen year old shrugged. "It was nothing. I actually had a lot of fun trading places with you. Although, I don't think I want to do it all the time." He smiled ruefully. "I really had no idea how hard you work, Agni."

"I do not see looking after you as hard work, my prince. And if I may be honest, I do not think I could be happy sitting around idly all day."

They laughed.

"So perhaps it is best we not trade places, then?"

"I would think so, my prince…"

"Then so shall it be."


	16. Chapter 16

Title: I only have eyes for you…  
Author: kira  
Characters: Soma/Agni  
Rating: M  
Words: 989

Prompt: Can't Stop Watching You  
Summary: Soma and Agni enjoy watching each other

Author's note: Based on Casper-san's Citrus table…

888

Soma sat in the townhouse's window seat, pretending to be interested in the world outside. He was actually watching everything his manservant, Agni, was doing as he went about the room, tidying it up. He was drawn to the elder Bengali, who was of a similar caste, yet he willingly became the prince's servant out of gratitude for his life. While Soma knew he could never be that brave... or that foolish as to lower himself like that, he admired it in his friend. There was no doubt that Agni worked hard looking after him, which Soma really did appreciate. The young prince also cherished their friendship that had deepened into something more, which was why he had taken to watching Agni's every move.

Agni also watched his beloved prince while seemingly not to. He felt as his butler he should, but he also felt that as a good lover he should be in tune with Soma's wants and desires before the young Bengali prince was even aware of his needs. So as he dusted the sitting room, Agni would occasionally steal a glance or two at his beloved, when it suddenly hit him. Walking over to him, the elder Bengali peered over the seventeen year old's shoulder at the street below. His breath blew hot and cold against the prince's cheek.

Soma turned his head and kissed him.

"Not here." Agni pulled back. "They can see us from the street."

Soma pouted. "So…"

"You do not want Master Ciel finding out and getting mad at us, do you?"

"No…"

Agni watched the play of emotion flit across his beloved's face. "Come, we can go to your room or mine and alleviate your boredom there."

"Yeah…?" Soma's expression brightened. "You're all done with your work?"

"For now, yes, but I still have your dinner to prepare."

"Can I not feast on you instead?"

Agni laughed. "I am afraid I am not very filling, my prince."

"Okay, so I am insatiable when it comes to you, but can we at least try?" Soma impishly replied.

"If you so desire, my prince, then it shall be."

"I do!" Soma cried as he left the window seat, and grabbing his beloved's hand, they left the front parlor. A few minutes later, they were in his room. "Shall we?" The prince sat on his bed.

"If you so-"

"Agni!" the seventeen year old interrupted. "If I did not so desire, we would not be here!"

"I stand corrected. Forgive me, my prince."

"Only if you come here and kiss me!" Soma said petulantly as he folded his arms across his chest.

Agni, amusement twinkling in his eyes, did as he was bidden. "Now what do you wish to do, my prince?"

"I ummm…" The young Bengali thought it over. "I know! I want to watch you…" He smiled impishly at his older lover.

"Doing what?"

"I want to watch you pleasure yourself…"

Agni gave him a slight nod. "If that is what you desire, so shall it be."

"It is!"

The elder Bengali chuckled. He began to undress under his beloved's watchful eye. Folding his clothes neatly, he set them on the chair in Soma's room. Naked, Agni climbed into bed. He lay back against the pillow, and closing his eyes, he started stroking his cock. He loved watching his young lover do the very same thing, and had often pictured it when the nights were lonely because they forced to sleep apart. Still doing it himself with the same unabashed sensuality was a different matter. And yet, if this is was his beloved wanted, then he willing to try.

Soma also lay back on his bed, and rolling onto his side, he had a better view of his older lover once he propped his head up with his hand. He watched, unable to tear his gaze away from him. The more he observed Agni stroking himself, the harder the young Bengali prince became. He wanted to take his clothes off so as to be more comfortable, but he was unable to stop watching his lover inch himself closer to his climax long enough to strip naked. So he ignored the uncomfortable tightness in his churidars. Soma found himself groaning when Agni let out a deep moan, his body tensing as the waves of self-induced pleasure rolled over him.

The elder Bengali's breathing quickened; his face contorting as he imagined it was his young lover stroking his cock. Opening his eyes, he looked over to his left, locking gazes with his beloved. Soma leaned forward, nuzzling Agni's cheek as he placed his hand on his older lover's as he pushed himself closer to his release. Despite his relative inexperience, the seventeen year old could still read his lover, and judging that it would not be long, he moved to lie between Agni's legs. The elder Bengali moaned loudly when he engulfed his cock in his mouth. Soma pleasured his older lover orally as he watched him. One last cry of pleasure and Agni tensed, spewing his hot bitter essence inside the warm confines of his beloved's mouth. He lay back, panting, and when he finally mustered the strength to look, he could not help grinning back at Soma, who was looking rather pleased with himself.

"Come, my prince. Come and lie here next to me so I can see you better…"

Soma nodded, before he crawled up the length of his older lover's body, blanketing him. They kissed, Agni deepening in it as he wrapped his arms around the prince. Rolling them onto their sides, the elder Bengali carefully eased his young lover onto his back. Nuzzling Soma's cheek, he said huskily, "Let's get you undressed so that I can see you as well…"

"Yes…"

Propping himself up on his upturned palm, Agni reached for the pearl buttons on the prince's achkan, as he watched a look of love blossom on his beloved's face…


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Starlight Heaven  
Author: kira  
Characters: Soma/Agni  
Rating: M  
Words: 1732

Prompt: When the Lights Go Out, the Lovers Play  
Summary: Soma visits his beloved Agni in the middle of the night…

Author's note: Based on Casper-san's Citrus table…

888

Unable to sleep, Soma sat up and lit the candle on his bedside table. He got up out of bed, and picking the candlestick up, he padded softly from his room. He was heading downstairs towards the male servant's quarters, and more specifically Agni's room. It was a dangerous move, since his darling little friend, Ciel, and his butler were spending time at the townhouse, and Sebastian was known to haunt the hallways at night. But Soma was tired of sleeping alone, so he decided to chance it.

Padding softly down the stairs, the seventeen year old froze when he stepped on a squeaky floor board at the foot of them. Heart beating wildly at the thought of Sebastian appearing out of nowhere to catch him and put an abrupt end to his fun, Soma waited. He strained to hear something, anything, that would announce the presence of Ciel's butler, but when things remained quiet for what felt like half a lifetime, he continued his quest to Agni's room.

Quietly on little cat feet, Soma made his way to the kitchen and the male servants' rooms beyond. As he moved, he ran through his head all sorts of excuses to explain his behavior and why he was where he was. The young Bengali prince found it nerve-wracking because of the stealth and sounds he normally would have dismissed as nothing, seemed loud reminders of the impropriety of what he was up to as well as the constant threat of discovery.

Treading as quietly as he could into the kitchen, Soma blew out the candle, setting the candlestick down on the large prep-table. He closed his eyes, counting slowly to ten in English, Hindi, and Bengali, before opening them. The kitchen was now bathed in an eerie half-light and dense shadows as he eyes adjusted. Soma looked to his right, having seen the vaguest flutter of movement out the corner of his eye. And when a hand reached out from behind to clamp over his mouth, he nearly died a thousand deaths.

"Sssh…" a familiar voice hissed in his ear. "It is I, Agni. I heard someone in the kitchen so I came to see who it was…" The elder Bengali slowly removed his hand.

Soma whirled around to face him. "Agni!" he hissed.

"Forgive me, my prince, for startling you."

The seventeen year old nodded.

"Come; let's go, before someone sees us."

"Agreed," Soma said as he followed his manservant to his room. Once inside, the prince threw his arms around the older man who was also his friend and lover. "Agni…" he breathed in between kisses. "I could not sleep…"

"Sssh… Mister Sebastian is asleep next door and you do not want to wake him."

Soma nodded, and smiling impishly at the elder Bengali, he took him by the hand and led him towards the bed. "Let's have some fun!" he whispered in the darkness as he sat down, his lover following suit.

"For a little while and then you must go, my prince."

"Why?"

"Because it will upset the others if they find you here." Agni frowned. "Perhaps it would have been better if I had gone to your rooms instead. I could have thrown my clothes on over this," he indicated his pajamas, "And none would have been the wiser, especially if I had brought a glass of water or a cup of tea. I probably could have spent the night with you as well and blamed my appearance in your room as a butler's instincts."

"Really?"

"Possibly, but it is too late to go back to your rooms now. No, you shall have your fun here and a cup of tea in the kitchen, then back upstairs with you."

Soma smiled. "You sound just like my grandfather…" He snickered and Agni raised an eyebrow. "At least you did not scream like Meena did the time I went to visit her at night."

The elder Bengali's shoulders shook with silent mirth. "I remember that."

"I was just protecting her from a snake…"

"What snake? Or should I say whose?" Agni teased.

Soma sighed. "As it turned out my snake," he said ruefully. "And then my little Shu-shu had to spend every night in there to protect her from any more snakes… until she bit her." He chuckled at the memory.

Agni made a soft sound of amusement. "She was a good mongoose," he said, steering the conversation away from the often troublesome topic of Meena.

"Yeah… She was very brave too. She took on anything! Cobras, scorpions, my brother Debdan's hunting dogs, all were no match for her. But I did not come here to talk about my pet mongoose…" he said impishly. "I want to play."

"When don't you want to play?" the elder Bengali teased.

"I don't-" Soma began, the rest being swallowed up in Agni's kiss. The seventeen year old snaked his arms around his older lover's neck, pulling him close. He deepened the kiss when Agni slipped his hands beneath his kurta. The young Bengali shivered at his touch and when they broke the kiss, his lover quickly removed it. The soft cotton shirt landed on the floor where the rest of their clothing soon followed. "I'm cold," Soma said softly as he sprawled on the bed.

"Then let me warm you, my prince," Agni huskily replied as he blanketed him. He nuzzled Soma's cheek with his nose, his warm breath tickling the prince.

Closing his eyes, the seventeen year old squirmed beneath Agni, rubbing deliciously against his older lover's body. He let out a soft moan only to get a hand clamped firmly over his mouth. He opened his eyes as he mumbled something incoherent.

"Sssh… I told you before, Mister Sebastian is asleep next door and you have to be quiet. If cannot do so, then the fun stops here and it is back to your own room with you," Agni whispered. "Will you be quiet?"

Soma nodded and his beloved removed his hand.

"Please, my prince, behave and I promise you, you will enjoy this greatly!"

"I will try," the seventeen year old said impishly.

"I am serious, Soma. If you rouse him, there will no doubt be trouble and we could possibly lose our home here and our job. How can you prove to Master Ciel you are a great man, if you are home in India where everything is handed to you?"

"I will be quiet, Agni…" He kissed the elder Bengali's chin. "It's just that you…"

"Sssh…" Agni kissed him as his beloved prince wrapped his arms round his neck. "Please let go, my prince, so that we can play…"

"Okay…"Soma reluctantly did as he was bidden and his lover rewarded him by trailing a line of butterfly soft kisses across his jaw line and down his neck. Closing his eyes, the young prince gave himself over to the pleasurable sensations Agni's kisses gave him as he slid down his body. When the elder Bengali engulfed his cock in his mouth, Soma nearly cried out as it felt so good after several nights of forced chastity. A few minutes later, the prince came hard and it took every once of will power he had not to cry out as he fisted the sheets. "Damn… that was good," he whispered in the darkness.

Agni nodded in reply as he moved to lie next to his beloved. "My prince, I have a favor to ask of you."

Cupping his lover's cheek, Soma asked, "What is it, Agni?"

"I cannot enter you… we must be as discreet as possible, and that would require-"

"Say no more." The seventeen year old moved his hand to cover his older lover's mouth with his fingertips. "I will do my best to pleasure you with my mouth as well…"

"Thank you, my prince." He lack back against the pillows.

"It is nothing… and everything…" Soma said cryptically. He kissed his beloved, and repeating the elder Bengali's previous actions, Soma did his best to pleasure him orally.

Agni, imagining he was thrusting inside his young lover, felt the waves of pleasure start to build. Despite his preference to be made love to, Soma rose to the challenge, giving the elder Bengali as good as he had got. It left Agni feeling strangely touched as a deep sense of pride in his young lover's selfless act rose up inside him. Every thing was all the sweeter to Agni, from the hand that cupped his heavy sack to that glorious mouth that worked its magic on his cock, all combined to send him racing towards his release. It was all he could as well to remain silent when he reached his peak, climaxing hard when he did so.

Basking in the afterglow of his sexual high, Agni reached down to brush his fingertips against the top of Soma's head. The seventeen year old remained where he was, nestled between his lover's legs with his head resting on his hip.

"Can I lie with you, Agni?"

"I'd like that, my prince, but only for a little bit. You need to go back to your room."

"A pity…"

"I know, but it cannot be helped," Agni said as he lifted his arm so Soma could snuggle up next to him. "They will go back to the manor house soon enough."

"So until they go, we must sneak around like a thief in the night?"

"Unfortunately, that is a 'yes,' my prince. But I promise you I will visit your room tomorrow."

"I shall look forward to it, Agni." Soma sighed softly. "I guess I had better go now." He sat up and got out of bed. After finding his clothes, the seventeen year old got dressed. "Sleep well, Agni."

"You too, my prince. Shall I walk you back upstairs?" Agni also got up and dressed.

"I do not know if you should or not. What if we get caught?"

The elder Bengali walked over to his chest of drawers. "I will tell them you could not sleep and that you asked me to bring some incense to your room." He took some incense and a smaller burner with him.

Soma laughed. "It's perfect."

"Yes. Now come, let's go."

"Only if you kiss me goodnight."

"As you desire, my prince, so shall it be…" Agni kissed him. "Now we must go."

"Okay…"


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Let's dance  
Author: kira  
Characters: Soma/Agni  
Rating: OT  
Words: 1448

Prompt: Shake That Thing  
Summary: Soma and Agni talk about life, love and the art of dancing…

Author's note: Based on Casper-san's Citrus table…

888

"It's so quiet now that my little friend Ciel and Miss Elizabeth have gone." Soma sighed as he watched the traffic go by on the street. He coughed, muttering something about a "stupid cold making him oversleep" under his breath.

"I believe they only came to London to see the play we went to last night in celebration of Miss Elizabeth's birthday." Agni poured him a cup of tea.

"That was fun! I'm glad I felt well enough to go." The young Bengali prince coughed. He scooted around in the window seat and took the proffered cup. He sipped his tea and smiled. "Assam."

"Yes, I thought you would enjoy that, since you are not feeling well, and I also have a plate of those biscuits Miss Elizabeth likes. She said she hopes they will help you get over your cold."

Soma nodded. "Did you give her the jellabies?"

"Yes, my prince. Miss Elizabeth was delighted to get them and she told me to tell you that next time she is visiting London, she would like it very much if you would teach her another folk dance."_ Although, I wish you had not have pushed yourself so hard as you made yourself sicker than you should have been…Still you had fun and so did Miss Elizabeth… Master Ciel was another story… _Agni mentally sighed at the memory.

"Really?" Soma smiled happily.

"Yes, my prince."

The seventeen year old set his teacup down and getting up, he hummed softly as he swayed gently from side to side. "Should I teach her this one?" he said impishly. Standing with his feet shoulder width apart, Soma lifted his left heel off the floor, shaking his hips. "Remember that half-naked girl in the bazaar?" Soma coughed a few times as he tried to laugh.

Agni chuckled. "How could I forget?"

"I shall teach Miss Elizabeth what I remember of her dance as part of my present to them for their wedding."

"Master Ciel would like that very much, although, I do not think he would appreciate how she acquired that knowledge. But enough dancing for you, you have a cold; you do not wish to make it worse, do you?"

"No… I missed so much fun, not being able to get up out of bed… At least I got to see the play as well as spend the afternoon with Miss Elizabeth while Ciel was doing whatever he does. A pity I missed seeing them off." Soma sighed. "But I did like the kheer you made me this morning for breakfast."

"That was not kheer; that was something Mister Sebastian called, 'rice pudding.'"

"You sure? It tasted just like it."

Agni nodded. "Perhaps it is some English version of it."

"Perhaps. All I know is it soothed my sore throat and made me feel good inside." Soma turn away from his servant and shook his hips. "And it helped me get my strength back." He coughed.

"Yes, now sit before tire yourself out," Agni said as visions of his beloved dressed in the sheerest of gauzy lungi, the sarong-like garment enhancing his charms rather that concealing, danced in his head. He briefly closed his eyes, while taking a deep calming breath, something not lost on the prince.

"You want me to dance for you, Agni?"

"I would like that, my prince, but only when you are completely well. I do not wish to see you tire yourself out."

"Or is it that you do not wish to tire yourself out?" the prince impishly replied.

Agni laughed. "And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked, although he knew full well what his beloved meant. "I am not the one who is sick."

Soma rolled his eyes, before he playfully wagged his finger at him. "Who is it who lets me lie back and enjoy the fun? Hmmm?"

"Me?" the elder Bengali said with feigned innocence.

"Yes you! Which means one of two things, either you enjoy doing all the work, or I am a lousy lover," the seventeen year old said tartly. He coughed, waving away his beloved manservant.

"You are a wonderful lover," Agni quickly assured him. "And I have to admit I am most selfish when it comes to you."

Coughing fit over, Soma stared sullenly at him.

"Really I am… I think part of it comes from my previous life, where I was very selfish and uncaring of anyone other than myself, and part of it comes my desire to show you how grateful I am for my rebirth at your hands, my prince." He smiled. "And part is an old man's conceit in thinking we know better than those younger than us."

The seventeen year old snorted in amusement. "You are not that old, Agni!"

"I am old enough."

"If you say so, but I refuse to believe you."

"Then how shall I convince you, my prince?"

Soma trapped his forefinger against his lips as he thought it over. "I honestly do not know, Agni." He coughed.

"Hmmm… I too am at a loss as for how to convince you…"_ I wish you would not tire yourself out, my prince… But how do I to get you to relax? I can see it in your eyes you are more tired than you are willing to admit…_

"Then I shall just have to dance for you until you figure it out," Soma said, and turning around, he shook his bottom at him.

"Prince Soma," Agni said, a touch amusement clearly heard in his voice.

"Yes…?" the seventeen year old drawled.

"Forgive this old man," they both laughed, "but you are doing it all wrong," the elder Bengali teased.

"Oh really?" the prince teased right back at him.

"Yes. You're supposed to shake your hips like this." Agni turned slowly away, and bringing his arms up and away from his sides, he shook his lower half. "I know these things because I have seen more nautch and various dancing girl than you have years."

"Well, I may not have seen that many, but what I have seen is the best, as you well know!" Soma half laughed, half coughed, his previous dark mood lifting.

"Yes, I will agree with you there, your father does have excellent taste in dancing girls." Agni chuckled at the memory of the last dinner party they had attended in India.

"That he does…" The young Bengali prince sighed. "A pity he spends more time noticing them than his own sons beyond his heir…"

"Prince Soma…"

"Maybe if I had been a girl, he would have. He does pay a lot more attention to my sisters. Even the ones from his junior wives and concubines got more attention than I ever did…" Soma said sadly.

Agni cupped his cheek. "That is his loss as the English say. My own father had very little time for anything beyond his sins as well." He sighed.

"But enough of stupid fathers, no?"

"Yes." The elder Bengali rubbed the pad of his thumb against his young lover's lower lip and leaned his forehead on Soma's.

Tilting his head to the side, the prince kissed him, heedless of getting him sick. Breaking it, he said huskily, "Let's go dance for each other and forget them in each other's arms…" Soma backed away from his lover and danced as he had earlier, shaking his hips to some unheard beat.

"My prince, you should not be doing something that will tire you out."

Smiling impishly as he tried to suppress his coughing, the prince teased, "What if I lie back and let you do all the work, old man? I won't get tired that way."

"Perhaps…" Agni teased back.

"Perhaps?"

The elder Bengali chuckled softly. "You look feverish, my prince." He placed a cool hand on Soma's forehead, gently sliding it down to cup his cheek again.

"Then make sure I go to bed like a good little prince."

"I think I shall. Butler's instincts, which also demand that I remain there with you to make sure you stay put."

"I think I like these instincts better than the old man ones."

"They are one and the same, my prince."

"Indeed." Soma coughed. "I am getting tired…" he said wistfully.

"Then off to bed with you."

"Yes…"

"Come, I will carry you, my prince."

"That would be nice, Agni."

Several minutes later, they were lying together in Soma's bed. The prince lay there, snuggled up against his beloved. "Agni…"

"Yes, my prince?"

"When I feel better, can we dance?"

"As you desire, so shall it be…" Agni murmured into the top of his head.

"I do..."

"Then it shall be, my prince…"

"Good…"


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Finally!  
Author: kira  
Characters: Soma/Agni  
Rating: OT  
Words: 1728

Prompt: Impatient Nympho

Summary: Soma spends the day trying to get Agni to play with him…

Author's note: Based on Casper-san's Citrus table…

888

Soma tapped his foot impatiently. "Are you finished, Agni?"

"I'm sorry, my prince I am not." Agni went back to work, hanging the bed sheets in the townhouse's small garden.

"But you said you would be an hour ago!" the seventeen year old whined.

"I am most sorry, my prince, but I am trying my best to get finished with my chores as quickly as possible. Perhaps you would like to go read in the front parlor?" The elder Bengali hung up the last of the pillowcases, and picking up the laundry basket, he added, "I'll bring you some lunch in a few minutes. Since it is so warm today, I thought you would enjoy cucumber sandwiches and watercress salad, unless you desire something else?"

"I do! I desire you!"

Agni sighed. "I will play with you later, I promise, my prince. Right now, I need to catch up on the things I missed while I was sick."

"Not only did I nurse you back to health, but I did your chores, so there should be nothing for you to 'catch up' with!"

"For which I am very grateful, but please, Prince Soma, I am most sorry you are bored, but I need to get my work done first."

"Fine!" The young Bengali turned and stormed back into the townhouse.

Agni sighed as he followed the seventeen year old inside. _I would love nothing more than lying around, pleasuring you all day, but this is London, not Bengal, and I don't have a legion of servants to help me… Please do not be angry with me, my prince… I am doing the best I can…_

888

"I have brought you some cucumber sandwiches for lunch like I said I would, my prince, and instead of Assam tea, I thought perhaps you would enjoy something lighter, so I made jasmine tea." Agni set the plate of sandwiches down. "I did not bring you the salad since you did not seem all that interested in eating it." He turned to get the teapot, pouring a cup of the lightly scented green tea, which he also set down in front of Soma, before stepping back, ready to attend to the prince's needs while he ate.

Soma stared listlessly at his lunch. He was hungry, but not for food and it was only the thought of hurting his beloved by refusing to eat, that had him reaching for a sandwich. He took a bite, barely tasting the cool crispness of the cucumbers as it contrasted with the green chutney and butter that Agni had spread on the bread. The boiled potatoes drizzled with ghee looked tempting, but he wanted something less filing and more fun to eat. Without even realizing he was doing it, Soma toyed with his food as he looked over at his beloved manservant.

"Is there something wrong, my prince?"

"No… I was just thinking how nice you would taste with butter," Soma cheekily replied.

The elder Bengali smiled. "I assure you I would not be half as nice as those cucumbers."

"I would not be so sure about that." Soma's smile faded. "I am sorry, Agni, but I am not very hungry."

"You are not getting sick, are you?"

"No…"

"Are you tired?" Agni took the plate away while Soma sipped his tea.

"Tired of waiting for you, yes."

"I am-"

"I know you are sorry! I'm sorry too!" Soma said irritably.

The silence stretched between them like a living thing.

"I will play with you, my prince, but I need to clean up first," Agni held up a hand to stop Soma's protest, "Please, my prince. It will not take long." At the younger Bengali's sour look, he added, "Perhaps you would like to assist me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You do, but the faster I get finished, the faster I can play with you."

"Fine. Now what are you waiting for, Agni? Let's go!" Soma got up and headed towards the kitchen.

Amused, Agni slowly cleared away the remains of his beloved's barely touched lunch. He found the prince in the kitchen, trying to push up the tight sleeves of his achkan. "Why don't you take that off, my prince, and then you can just roll up the sleeves of your kurta?"

"Take it off, hmmm…" Soma repeated as sly little smile spread across his lips. He fumbled with the buttons on his jacket.

"That is not what I meant," Agni said as he set the tray down next to the sink. "Here, let me help you." The elder Bengali turned to the younger, his deft fingers making short work of things and it was not long before the prince stood there, dressed in his kurta. He was busy rolling up his sleeves while Agni folded his achkan, before going to leave it in the sitting room. Upon his return, he saw that Soma had put on a frilly maid's apron and was busy running water into the sink. Ten minutes later, everything was cleaned and put away.

"Agni…?" the prince purred. He looked up at his beloved coyly, and licked his lips.

"Yes, my prince?"

"Kiss me…"

Without replying, Agni reached out, and crooking his finger under Soma's chin, he gently titled the prince's face upwards. Leaning towards him, he was about to kiss him when someone knocked on the kitchen window. The two men moved apart startled by the noise.

The old man, who had knocked, grinned at them. "Coal delivery. Mr. Agni." he said, before disappearing towards the tradesmen door.

"I am sorry, my prince, but I must see to that."

Soma made a little sound of annoyance, before trailing after him. He found Agni just outside with the delivery man, signing some sort of paper. He was about to slip back inside when the man said something that made him freeze in his tracks.

"Mister Agni, is that the little missus?"

"Well, uh…" The elder Bengali laughed.

The prince, angry at the mistake, stormed over to them and was about the give the old man a dressing down, when Agni put his arm around him. "I'm surprised she's here as she so shy, right, my little flower?"

Soma, who was not amused, nodded.

"Pleased to meet ya, Missus Agni."

The prince tittered in reply.

"Well, I must be going, Mister Agni, Missus. Come, lads! We've got work to do," he called out as he left.

The two Bengali's watched them go, before turning to go back inside.

"Agni, how could you? I look nothing like a woman! What kind of an idiot looks at me and sees a woman?"

"Please, my prince, calm down. He saw us in the window, and you remember how upset Master Ciel was when he found us that time in the front parlor, imagine how upset he will be if he were to hear of our scandalous behavior, as you know the more tongues that repeat it, the worse it will get. Besides, he is old and probably can't see too well."

Soma ignored that. "Scandalous behavior? It wasn't even a kiss!"

"I know…"

"And Ciel hearing you have a wife, is that any better?"

"Yes… for he will hear it was a pretty Indian girl, shake his head and forget it. If he were to hear it was some Indian boy and realizes it was you… Well, you know how these English are." Agni sighed. "It is far better for him to think ill of me than you."

Soma glared at him.

"Please, my prince, I do not wish to be homeless again. Those places we had to stay in are not fit for you."

The seventeen year old sighed. "Fine…"

"I promise to make it up to you."

"Yes…?" A hopeful smile tugged at the corners of Soma's lips.

"Yes, as soon as I have cleaned up after dinner-"

"Dinner? What about now?"

"I'm sorry, my prince, but it takes time to prepare that chicken dish you like."

Soma glared angrily at his beloved. Tugging the apron off, he stormed out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, my prince, but I am only one person…" Shaking his head, Agni went into the larder, returning with a chicken. "If only I did not have to pluck you, I could get you in the oven that much quicker," he said to it as he headed outside. "Perhaps I should have bought fish instead when I went to the market this morning…"

888

"My prince, I have time to play with you," Agni said as he lit the lamps in the front parlor, "now that the dinner dishes are washed and put away."

Soma, who was sitting in the window, watching the lamplighter light the street lamps, said, "I have been waiting for you all day."

"I know and I am most sorry, my prince. It would seem the gods have conspired against us today and delight in keeping us apart."

"Do you know this street was full of people today?"

"Yes, and I want you to know that I appreciate all your help in bringing in the laundry and helping me make the beds."

"I thought we would play there…"

"So did I, but then the-"

"The postman, the chimney sweep, that constable who is friends with my darling little friend Ciel, the old man with the vegetable cart all came to call on us! It feels like everyone in London was here today!"

"I am-" Agni fell to he knees, bowing low.

"Stop saying you are sorry! And get up!" the seventeen year old said irritably.

Agni looked up at him. "My prince…"

Soma heaved a long suffering sigh. "Come; let us go play before someone else decides they need you more than I do." He held out his hand to his beloved. "Or I fall asleep waiting for you."

"I have one more duty, my prince, and then I am all yours," Agni said as he rose to his feet.

"What?"

"This..." He stepped around the seventeen year old, drawing the drapes in the front window closed.

Soma turned to watch him. "I want you now, Agni!"

"As you desire, my prince…" Cupping Soma's cheek, he said, "So shall it be…" He leaned in and kissed the prince.

Breaking it, Soma cried, "Finally!" Taking the elder Bengali's hand, he led him towards the upstairs and his room…


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Jump, jump! Sugar lump!

Author: kira

Characters: Soma/Agni

Rating: OT

Words: 1276

Prompt: No Humor In My Tone

Summary: Soma likes to jump on beds, especially one bed in particular…

Author's note: Based on Casper-san's Citrus table…

_For Sensei, who told me Soma likes to jump on beds…_

888

Soma opened the door to Ciel's bedroom, and poking his head inside, he said, "Agni? Are you in there?" After getting no response, he crept inside, carefully shutting the door behind him. There, in the center of the room, was the object of his desire, his darling friend Ciel's large featherbed. He hurried over to it, and kicking his shoes off, the seventeen year old crawled on top of it. It was just as soft as he remembered from the other morning when he helped Agni make the bed. Giggling manically, he got to his feet and bounced on his toes.

"Jump, jump! Sugar lump!"

The bed flexed under his feet and it wasn't long before the bouncing turned to jumping and the jumping to falling backward onto the bed in mid jump. The whole experience had him giddy with excitement and acting more like a seven year old than a young man on the cusp of adulthood. He knew he should stop soon, before Agni came back and found him, but each time he declared it to be his last jump, Soma always went for one more. He quickly climbed to his feet, after falling backwards onto the bed, bouncing a few times to get a bit more height. He was now facing the wall behind the bed, having twirled around as he jumped, when the door opened.

Agni, who had returned home, had gone upstairs looking for him when Soma failed to greet him upon his return. Thinking the prince had taken a nap to alleviate his boredom, the elder Bengali had gone to check on him. That was when he heard the laughter coming from Ciel's room. Shaking his head as he tried to reel in his annoyance, Agni opened the door. "Prince Soma Asman Kadar, what the blazes are you doing?" he cried as he rushed over to the ruined bed. "Stop that before you get hurt!"

While the voice was definitely Agni's, the words seemed more like Ciel's and startled, Soma tried turning towards him mid-jump. He landed badly; tumbling into Agni's outstretched arms. "Owww!" He swore softly in Bengali.

"See?"

"I hurt my foot, Agni."

"You are lucky that is all you have hurt!"

"Really, Agni…" Soma pouted.

"My prince, Master Ciel will be here in an hour and you had better put his bed right," Agni said in a tone that brooked no argument. It hurt to shout at his beloved and treat him like a naughty child, but he needed reining in and the elder Bengali felt it was better coming from him than Sebastian.

"But I am injured, Agni…" the seventeen year old whined.

"Well, my prince, you have no one to blame but yourself for that." Agni folded his arms across his chest.

"But…"

"And do not think you can command me to do it for you. There are times when it is in your best interest not to obey you." The barest hint of a smile softened the elder Bengali's stern expression. "This is one of them. Now go to it, my prince."

Grinning mischievously, Soma made a show of limping around the bed, while smoothing the bedclothes. "How is that?"

"You forgot to tuck in the sheets."

The seventeen year old groaned, but he went back and did it.

"Thank you, my prince."

"You're welcome, now Agni…?"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me go downstairs?"

"Of course, my prince. Shall I carry you?"

Soma laughed. "That sounds like fun, Agni."

"You must behave yourself, my prince; Master Ciel will be here in an hour."

The prince shrugged. "Ooh… Do you think my dear friend Ciel likes to jump on his bed?" At look on the elder Bengali's face, he said, "A pity… perhaps I could suggest it…? No?"

"Prince Soma Asman Kadar, are you determined to try my patience today like a naughty child?"

"No… Come, Agni! I think they're here!"

888

"I thought they would never leave," Soma said. He heaved a heavy sigh, and lacing his fingers together, he brought his arms up over his head, stretching. "Let's go have some fun!"

"But I thought you liked Master Ciel, besides, they only spent the night."

"I do, but I want to have some fun with you, Agni. The kind of fun that when I hinted about it to my darling little Ciel this morning, he did not seem very interested."

"But he is a bit young, no?"

"No, he is the perfect age for it!"

"Really?" Agni frowned.

"Now come!" Soma headed upstairs. He paused, and looking down at his bewildered manservant, said, "Hurry, Agni!" He disappeared up the stairs.

The elder Bengali shook his head and hurried after him. Reaching the top, he turned and headed towards the upper floor's bedrooms. When he got close enough, he could hear the telltale sounds of someone jumping on the bed. _Prince_ _Soma! What am I going to do with you?_

The prince was jumping up and down on the bed, laughing as he did so. He could not wait for his beloved to find him.

"Prince Soma Asman Kadar! What did I tell you about jumping on Master Ciel's bed?" Agni cried as he entered the room. He mentally breathed a sigh of relief over his mistake about his beloved's intentions towards the young earl. Coming to stand in front of his master, Agni gave him the same unamused, stern look as before.

"Oh, Agni, do not give me that look! You should try it, it is fun!" Soma laughed.

"You are ruining the bed!"

"You were going to change the bedding anyway." Soma bounced to a halt.

Agni sighed.

"So why not have a bit of fun before you do?" the seventeen year old impishly asked.

"Because…"

"Because is not an answer, Agni. Just take off your shoes and come here." Soma smiled mischievously at him. "Do not make me command you…"

"Fine, if it will get you to stop this nonsense…" Agni took off his shoes and go onto the bed.

"Now jump!" Soma bounced on his toes.

"I don't know, my prince."

"Give me your hands."

Agni held them out and Soma took them.

"Now bounce…" the seventeen year old said. "That's it!" Grinning, he let go of Agni's hands. Jumping ever so carefully, Soma made his way to the edge of the bed. "Keep jumping, Agni!" he said as he got off the bed. "Higher!"

"I do not know about this," the elder Bengali said as he bounced on his toes. "What if the bed breaks?"

"It will not… or at least it should not…"

"Prince Soma!"

"Relax and enjoy yourself. Or just give it one really good jump and then we are finished. You know, if you jump at the end here," Soma said, standing at the foot of the bed, "you can fall backwards onto your arse."

Agni snorted with amusement. "Really?" He bounced half-heartedly.

"Yes! It is a lot of fun! You feel like you are flying like a bird!"

The elder Bengali thought it over, before he jumped upwards, and kicking his feet out, he landed none-to-gracefully onto his bottom. He quickly toppled over backwards, laughing.

Soma, seizing the moment, pounced. "See? I told you it was fun!"

"You were right, my prince."

"You know, what else is fun?" the seventeen year old asked, his voice taking on a husky tone.

"What…?"

"This…" Soma kissed him. Breaking it, he added, "So are other things to do in bed…"

"But not here. Your room is just down the hall."

Sitting up, Soma said, "Then what are we waiting for?"

"This…" Agni gently pulled him down, kissing him…


	21. Chapter 21

Title: You rang, my prince?  
Author: kira  
Characters: Soma/Agni  
Rating: M  
Words: 771

Prompt: Phone Fun

Summary: Soma and Agni have a bit of fun with the phone in Ciel's office

Author's note: Based on Casper-san's Citrus table…

888

Soma breezed past Ciel's office, stopped, and retraced his steps. He pushed the half opened door fully opened, stepping inside. He grinned, the memories of the other day and especially the afternoon spent with his little friend came flooding back as he hurried towards the desk. He stood there, running a hand over the black phone. He could hear Ciel's voice in his head, calling him an idiot as he explained how it worked. Chuckling softly, he picked up the receiver and dialed.

"Hello, Agni…" he purred.

"_Prince Soma?"_

"Yes…"

"_Where are you?"_

"I am in Ciel's office… where are you?" Soma chucked inwardly as he knew his beloved manservant was in the kitchen.

"_I am in the kitchen, making your lunch. Is there a problem, my prince?"_

"No… I just wanted to play with the 'telephone' thing…"_ And you…_ Soma, still on the phone, walked around the desk and made himself comfortable in Ciel's chair.

"_Oh… Very well, go ahead and play. I shall listen."_

"I was thinking of what I want to do to you, Agni…"

"_Yes?"_

"Yes… I want to unbutton your sherwani and take it off…"

"_You do?"_

"Yes… and when it is off, then I want to take your kurta off… you have a magnificent chest, Agni… full of muscles and very hard… like I am…" Soma loosened the ties on churidars, pulling them down in front, and exposing his burgeoning erection. "And your arms are so strong… and those hands…" The prince sighed. "You have very capable hands… I love it when you touch me… there…"

There was a faint gulp on the other end of the line, followed by the sound of something being set down. Soma also heard the sound of water running briefly.

"Are you still there, Agni?"

"_Yes, my prince. Please, go on… I wish to hear more."_

"Well… let us see… Yes! So now that you are half naked," Soma drew out the word, "naked" as he stroked his cock, "and I am finished running my hands over your body, I will loosen the ties on your churidars…" he paused, stifling a moan.

"_Yes…?"_ Listening to the prince, Agni felt a familiar stirring in his loins.

"And you are... you are so big and tasty, I want to taste you, Agni… Taste your sweet ambrosia…"

"_It is you, my prince, who tastes of sweet ambrosia…"_ Agni's voice had gone low and husky.

"Yes…?" Soma panted into the phone.

"_Yes… You taste sweeter than honey and ripe mangos. The taste of you lights a fire deep within me, my prince…"_

"Really…?" Soma's voice was soft and breathy as he imagined all the things Agni would do him, while he pleasured himself.

"_Yes, my prince. And when I am done eating my fill of you, with your blessing, I shall take my pleasure from you, while seeing to it that you are brought to new heights of ecstasy. I would do all those things that you especially like, you know, the one I am talking about, my prince."_

Soma moaned into the phone.

"_My prince, are you alright?"_

"I am fine, Agni, your voice… your voice, it awakens a fire in me as well… I wish you were here, Agni…" Soma sighed._ I am so close to spilling my seed, and you are way too far away in the kitchen… Damn!_

"_As you desire, my prince, so shall it be…"_

Soma heard a soft click. "Agni? Where are you?" He stared at the handset for several minutes, before placing it back in its cradle. Leaning back in the chair, and closing his eyes, he continued to stroke himself, imagining it was his beloved, who was touching him so intimately.

"My prince, let me…" Agni said, placing his hand over Soma's. He moved his hand in time with his beloved's, pausing when he felt the time was right. Leaning forward, Agni took the prince's cock in his mouth, and sucked. Minutes later his beloved climaxed. Agni sat back on his heels as he watched his beloved come back to himself. As he did so naughty thought about bending him over Master Ciel's desk danced in his head. Putting those thoughts aside, as he had no doubt the boy would be angry if he ever found out that they had done that; Agni figured he could take his pleasure later. If was to be a solo endeavor while the prince napped after lunch, then so be it.

Opening his eyes, Soma smiled impishly at him, pulling Agni from his reverie.

"What?"

"I was just thinking how happy I am that I called you…"

"Indeed."


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Brandy, chocolates, and you…

Author: kira

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Soma/Agni

Rating: M

Words:883

Summary: Agni loves the taste of his Soma…

Prompt: Intoxicated With Your Taste

Author's note: Based on Casper-san's citrus table

888

Agni loved the taste of Soma. From the sweetness of the chocolate on his lips to the faint saltiness of his skin to the hot bitterness of his beloved's spent lust, Agni loved it all. If he could have poured his beloved prince into a bowl and eaten him with a spoon, Agni would have gladly done so. Tonight was no exception, and fueled by the brandy and chocolates they had eaten for dessert, Agni decided he could not have enough of his beloved prince. Nuzzling Soma's cheek with his nose, Agni hoped he would turn his face towards him. When the prince did, Agni captured his lips with his own. He deepened the kiss, tasting their simple dessert.

Soma broke the kiss with a little laugh. His Agni wanted him and no other and the feeling of being loved and cherished was a heady one. Cupping his beloved's face in his hands, Soma kissed him. Deepening it, he explored the warm confines of Agni's mouth. He did not know if it was the brandy and its accompanying giddiness or if it was simply familiarity with his beloved, but Soma found Agni especially tasty tonight. He kissed him hungrily, mewling softly when Agni broke the kiss, and letting out a tiny gasp of pleasure when Agni moved to trail a line of butterfly soft kisses across his jaw line. Arching his neck, Soma exposed his throat in silent encouragement for his beloved to go lower. Taking the hint, Agni moved to lick Soma's collar bone.

Agni slid down his beloved prince's body, pausing to play with Soma's dusky nipple. He rolled the tiny nub of flesh with his tongue, feeling it grow hard under his touch. Planting a kiss over Soma's heart, he licked and nipped his way down the prince's torso, leaving tiny love-bites in his wake. Agni found he could not wait to go lower and it took all of his self-control to ignore his beloved's cock. Instead, he nestled between his legs, and contented himself with sucking on the prince's hipbone. It was so tempting to prolong his own pleasure by licking Soma's inner thigh, but Agni decided against it.

Soma moaned loudly. Agni's avoidance of his cock had the prince mad with desire. Rock hard, he wanted his beloved's mouth on him so badly he could taste it. When Agni finally began to suck him off, his head bobbing up and down in that sweet, delicious rhythm of his, Soma came hard as if it had been weeks since they last made love instead of last night. He lay back, twitching slightly as he basked in the glow of his sexual high, his breath hitching in his throat as if the little waves of pleasure were still washing over him.

Agni, pulled away and swallowed, savoring the taste of his beloved's hot, bitter essence. Like his namesake, he could never get enough of it and he wished he could suck every last drop of Soma's spent lust from him. Feeling intoxicated, Agni wondered if he had had a touch too much brandy, as he rested his head on Soma's thigh. The room began to spin ever so slightly and Agni closed his eyes. Feeling the prince move, he shifted so that he could look up him. Catching Soma's gaze, they smiled at each other. Ignoring his own need to take his pleasure as all he wanted to do was simply close his eyes and pray the room would stop spinning, Agni moved so that he could lay there with Soma's head pillowed on his shoulder. He groaned softly as he rolled onto his back.

Soma sat up. "Agni? Are you alright?" He was puzzled by his beloved's behavior as Agni normally took his own pleasure right afterwards. This time his beloved lay there, looking decidedly ill. Soma reached out and placed on hand on Agni's cheek. He was about to turn his face towards him, when Agni reached up and put a hand on his.

"Don't…"

"Is something wrong?" Soma asked trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Yes and no…" Agni cryptically replied, before he sheepishly added, "I think I had too much brandy."

"Oh… I'm so sorry I kept refilling your glass, Agni."

"That's okay, my prince. Just think of it as me being intoxicated with your taste…" Agni licked his lips.

"Yeah…?" Soma giggled. "If it makes you feel any better, I had too much brandy too."

"Yeah…?"

"Yeah… I think that's why I suddenly have two Agnis," Soma tittered.

"I think I'd rather have two Somas than a spinning room." Agni groaned softly. "It's been so long since I've gotten drunk that I've forgotten how unpleasant this is."

"I'm sorry, Agni…"

"Don't be… it's my own fault." He sighed softly, and opening his eyes, he smiled at his beloved. "Who knew you taste so good with brandy and chocolates?"

Soma returned his smile. "You sure?"

"Very sure. Besides, the way I feel I don't think I could do much of anything, not that my heart isn't willing. I'm sorry my prince, my beloved, my Soma…"

Soma leaned over and kissed him. "That's okay… I know my Agni loves me," he said as his beloved wrapped his arms around him and held him close…


	23. Chapter 23

Title: You Make My Dreams Come True…

Author: kira

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Soma/Agni

Rating: OT

Words: 455

Summary: Soma and Agni try to alleviate their boredom in Soma's room…

Prompt: Dreams Do Come True When I Think Of You

Author's note: Based on Casper-san's citrus table

Disclaimer: If I owned these two, they'd show up a lot more in the manga than they do…

888

"I have but to think of you and…" Soma trailed off shyly.

"And what?" Agni said. They were lounging together in Soma's room, trying to alleviate the boredom of a long rainy afternoon.

"You make my dreams come true." Soma kissed him. "First I got to spend a delightful week in your room, despite my little friend Ciel and Mister Sebastian being here," he said impishly. "And that was to make my room look like home, which was a wonderful surprise, Agni! I can't believe Ciel let you do this!"

Agni grinned. "I told him you feeling a bit homesick."

Soma frowned. "But why didn't he just tell you to take me home?"

_Because I've explained to him why I can't…_ "Because he needs you to be the governor of his townhouse," Agni replied.

"Really?"

Agni nodded. "And what other dreams have come true?" he asked, deftly changing the subject.

"You make me feel special…"Soma shyly replied.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Agni held him close.

"It was also fun sharing a bath with you afterward. I want you to share it more often, Agni, or at least when we're here alone."

"I can do that, my prince."

Soma smiled. "I cannot think of any other dreams at the moment. Are there any dreams of yours I can make come true, Agni?"

Agni thought about it. "There is none, except the one to be by your side, and that has already come true."

"Oh…"

"Well, there is another dream, a reoccurring one of mine that always comes true."

"Yeah?" Soma sat up and looked at him, expectantly waiting for his answer, and eager to grant his beloved's wish.

"Whenever I dream about pleasuring you, suddenly you want to. I could be in the kitchen making your favorite curry and my thoughts stray to you and the next thing I know, you are behind me, wanting me to make you feel special," Agni said huskily as he sat up.

"Like now…?"

"Well, you are not behind me, but I am thinking about you and how sweet like honey you are…" Leaning forward, he kissed Soma. Breaking it, he added, his voice deep with lust, "And I want to drink from your moon cup so that I can have the strength to pleasure you all afternoon long…"

"I would like that, Agni…"Soma breathlessly murmured against his beloved's lips.

Agni kissed him. Breaking it, he said huskily, "As you desire, my prince, so shall it be…" he lay back against the pillows on Soma's bed.

"But I thought we were making your dreams come true, Agni…"

"In this instance my dreams and your dreams are the same…" Agni reached up and pulled him close.

Soma sighed contentedly. "Indeed…"


	24. Chapter 24

Title: My Favorite Fairytale Is You…  
Author: kira  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Pairing: Soma/Agni  
Rating: OT  
Words: 684  
Summary: Soma and Agni realize they live a fairytale existence…  
Prompt: My Fairytale  
Author's note: Based on Casper-san's citrus table  
Disclaimer: If I owned these two, they'd show up a lot more in the manga than they do…

888

"Are you enjoying your book, my prince?" Agni said as he poured a cup of tea for Soma.

"Very much so, Agni!" Soma looked up from the book of fairytales he was reading. "And I'm not saying that because my little friend Ciel gave them to me for Christmas, but because they are really good!"

"Indeed," Agni said, and setting the cup of tea down on the table, he placed a slice of chocolate cake next to it. "What is it about?"

"It's got all sorts of stories in it; they're called 'fairytales.' They're mostly about princes and princesses and sometimes animals." Soma sighed. At Agni's questioning look, he added, "I just finished reading one that Meena would have liked. It was about a maidservant who became a princess…"

Agni nodded. In attempt at lifting Soma's sour mood, he said, "There is a fairytale that I love."

"Yes?" Soma asked, his curiosity piqued as his sadness over not being able to find Meena lifted. "Which one? I wonder if it is in my book."

"It's not in any book, my prince, for this tale is true and not some flight of fancy."

"Really?" Soma sipped his tea. Setting down his teacup, he reached for the slice of cake and had a bite.

"Yes… It is the story of a prince who rescued a most sorry individual from certain death and gave him a new life."

Soma, feeling his cheeks heat up, laughed to hide his discomfiture. "Agni…"

"What? It's true, my prince, we are a real fairytale."

"Yeah…?" Soma ate another bite of his cake.

Agni smiled. "You are a prince, no?"

Soma nodded. He set the cake down and sipped his tea.

"And you rescued me and gave me a new life, no?"

"Yeah…?" Soma picked up his cake plate again and began to the cake.

"Is that not the stuff the stories in your book are made of?"

Soma thought it over. He laughed. "But you're not a princess, Agni!"

Agni chuckled softly, and placing his right hand over his heart, he said, "If, my prince, so desires, so shall I be," as he bowed in imitation of his friend Sebastian.

Soma laughed as he set the plate down on the table next to him. "Agni! I was about to have some cake! Don't make me laugh!"

"Forgive me, my prince."

"You are forgiven, Agni, for how can I remain," he chortled, "angry with so beautiful a princess!" He doubled over with laughter.

"I don't know, my prince, but such is the mysterious nature of fairytales." Agni chuckled.

Soma nodded, as he gasped for breath. He reached for his teacup and drank.

"Are you alright, my prince?"

"Yes." Soma chuckled softly. "I'm sorry, Agni, but I can't help picturing you dressed in a pretty red sari."

Agni laughed. "That is quite an image, if I may say so myself."

"I know!" Soma tittered.

"Well, my prince, as much as I would love to stay here and laugh the afternoon away with you, I have work to do."

Soma sobered up. "A pity you aren't really my princess, Agni… We'd be home in India and you'd have plenty of servants to do the work for you."

"I know…" Agni smiled. "But even if my life is like a fairytale, I know that all good stories have a beginning and an ending."

"I don't want it to end…"

"I know." Agni thought it over. "Then perhaps you can keep this story going by coming to help me in the kitchen. In order to win this princess' hand from her father, you must complete a few labors first."

"Yes! Like the Greek story of Hercules!"

Agni nodded. "Now finish your cake, and I will see there when you're done." He leaned over and gave his beloved prince a kiss on the cheek. "Until then?" he said, his expression promising more to come.

"Yes…" Soma quickly set the book aside, and picking up the plate with the cake on it, he finished it as he watched Agni leave the room, his thoughts taking a naughty turn…


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Dinner Can Wait, But I Can't  
Author: kira  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Pairing: Soma/Agni  
Rating: OT, but flirts with being M  
Words: 494  
Summary: Soma wants Agni…again.  
Prompt: One More Time  
Author's note: Based on Casper-san's citrus table  
Disclaimer: If I owned these two, they'd show up a lot more in the manga than they do…

FYI: When Agni says he wishes to drink from Soma's moon cup, he's referring to the fact that the Hindu god, Agni, drinks copious amounts of soma. Soma, by the way, is not only a plant, but an intoxicant made from the soma plant as well as a god; he has many aspects and forms. He later on became the god of the moon, and as soma is drunk, he grows smaller and smaller until there's nothing left. He also makes more, so that he grows larger and larger; this is the phases of the moon where explained. Later on with the rise of the Brahmins, Soma's waxing and waning was due to a curse put on him by his father-in-law for neglecting his other wives. They were all sisters. The Soma from Kuroshitsuji is known to eat vast amounts of curry. ;p

888

"Just one more time, Agni, please…" Soma whined as Agni placed a hand between them.

"I'm sorry, my prince, but it's getting late. If I don't get up now and get dressed, your dinner will be late." Agni sighed, and moving his hand upwards, he cupped his beloved's cheek. He leaned in and kissed him on the forehead above his teep. "I promise you, I will drink from your moon cup and make you feel special all night long, if that is what you desire."

Soma pouted.

"Please, my prince…" Agni kissed him again, this time on the lips, but when Soma attempted to deepen it, he pulled away. "I'm serious. I have to go." Sighing softly at the hurt look in his beloved' eyes, Agni gave him one more kiss. He turned, swinging his feet onto the floor.

Before Agni could stand, Soma pounced, wrapping his arms around his neck from behind. He pressed his chest into his beloved's back, his bourgeoning erection rubbing deliciously against Agni's bottom as he spread his thighs and moved closer. The skin to skin contact felt so good and it brought back pleasant memories of their afternoon in bed. So Soma simply sat there, praying his beloved would stay. "Please don't go, Agni…" he said softly, his voice taking on a seductive lilt.

Agni sighed, his resolve evaporating like dew on a hot summer's morning. "If I stay, this is the last time for the afternoon, my prince," he said as firmly as he could.

It was Soma's turn to sigh, the soft puff of air making Agni shiver as it blew across his cheek. "Okay…"

"I'm serious. I don't want to hurt you and I could if I pleasured you that way, especially if we did it too much."

"I know…"

"You're not a boy from the brothels that I don't care about, my prince."

"I know…" Soma repeated.

Agni reached up and took one of Soma's hands in his. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed the back of it. "Will it make you happy, my prince, if I simply drink from your moon cup?"

"What about your pleasure, Agni?"

"I find it just as pleasurable to do that as it is to enter you."

"Yeah…?"

"Yes..." Agni replied as he twisted his upper torso around and kissed his beloved.

Soma scooted backwards on the bed. As he did so, he gently eased his beloved backwards so that Agni lay with his head pillowed on the prince's thighs. He leaned over and peered at Agni, a smile quirking the corners of his lips upwards as his stomach growled loudly.

Agni chuckled. "It would seem, my prince, that your moon cup is empty…"

Soma's stomach rumbled again. His cheeks heated up as he looked away. "Yeah…" he said softly.

"Then let me refill your moon cup with some of your favorite curry for dinner and for dessert-"

"You shall have me…" Soma finished for him.

"Exactly."


End file.
